Fractured
by LiliacSkies
Summary: Lilly Walton has had enough of the supernatural screwing up her life. Following a mental break, Lily Walton is discharged from Eichen House with her memories gone and with a fresh start in Beacon Hills.However, little did she know that she'd stepped right into the capital for supernatural activity, and she was in for a hell of a ride. (STILESxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 _This story will contain mentions of medical abuse, drug abuse, sex and suicide. Please proceed with caution._

 _This story takes place at the beginning of Season 4. However, there is a time gap between the first trip to Mexico. Derek is now back to his own age. Liam is a werewolf, but has been for longer. The Deadpool will be featured in this story, but once again, there will be a larger time gap between the events._

 _Sexual content may feature in this story, but this will happen far further into the story._

 _This story will include themes such as mental health and suicide, which will be referenced throughout this story. Any explicit chapters will contain a warning._

 _This story is also published on Wattpad under the username 'Babixxi'. Both stories belong to me and were exclusively written by me._

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

It was a gloomy September night in Beacon Hills. The streets were deserted, lit only by the few street lamps that worked. The wind echoed through the streets like a howl, the moon accompanying it like an old friend. No one dared to be up at that time. Well, no one except a select few.

Eichen House was still very much awake, screams echoing through the bleak corridors and rattling the walls. People sobbed and yelled in agony, banging against the metal doors, hoping and praying that someone would hear them. But no one ever did, and that was the sad reality for Lily Walton.

She didn't know why or how she'd arrived at Eichen House. In fact, she didn't remember much of her life _before_ Eichen House. Faces and voices were indistinguishable in her mind, a blur of what had once been her life in a place far far away from her small cell. She didn't remember names or places, as if it had all been washed away.

She liked to believe that one day she'd leave the institution and live a normal, healthy teenage life. She must've been at least a junior, possibly even a senior. Time blurred in the small cell, and although she tried not to dwell on the lost time too much, it was impossible not to think with the loneliness that plagued her in the institution.

 _"She's changed quite a bit, hasn't she?"_ She'd heard one of her nurses whisper a few weeks ago, _"Maybe we should release her soon."_

 _"Her grandparents are getting suspicious after all,"_ One of the doctors mused, _"I'll see what I can do."_

She didn't like to hold onto hope. It tended to wound her more in the long run, she'd learnt. She had hoped that her parents hadn't died in a fire all those years ago, but her world came crashing down after the two burnt bodies were found. She'd hoped that no one would find her, that no one would lock her up, but that hope died when she woke up in the dim old cell, spending her days lonely and scared.

She didn't remember much. She remembered the screaming and crying, mostly from herself, and she remembered the pain she felt when her eye was damaged. She could feel the long thin cut across her eye, starting at her eyebrow and ending on her cheek. It kept her grounded, reminding her that it was all, in fact, real. That she wasn't living in a fantasy world or a dream.

Of course, she was never completely alone. She couldn't be. There were souls trapped in Eichen House, unheard voices. She could see them wandering through the corridors, never realising that someone could in fact hear them, maybe even help them. She'd spoken with a few briefly, but that had resulted in a doctor walking in and injecting her with sleep medication, as if to punish her for her gift, or well, curse.

She lay on top of her bed for hours, begging for sleep to take her. She wished to wake up from the god-awful nightmare she was succumbing to, but she was resigned to the idea of it never ending. However, sleep eventually took her, keeping her unaware of what was to come.

That cold September night, three officers marched into Eichen House. The Sheriff soon followed, all four with determined looks etched upon their faces.

"We're here to lift any and all charges against patient Lilith Walton," Sheriff Stilinski began as he marched up to the front desk, placing the paperwork in front of the nurse, "She is to be released immediately."

The nurse pursed her lips in annoyance, pressing down on her intercom button, "Doctor Fenris? We have a situation down in reception."

* * *

"Sheriff Stilinski, I have some concerns regarding this patient," Doctor Fenris tried as the officers walked with him to the Supernatural wing, "She's rather... Fragile."

"She's been through a lot of trauma," Sheriff Stilinski agreed, "But she was the victim. She should not be treated as a criminal."

Doctor Fenris stopped outside the locked door of the supernatural ward, giving the Sheriff a pointed look. Sheriff Stilinski nodded before waving over his deputy, Jordan Parrish.

"He's coming in with me," the Sheriff stated as the Doctor unlocked the door.

The other two officers stayed behind and waited as Sheriff Stilinski and his partner made their way down the first gloomy corridor of the supernatural ward. Screams could already be heard from distant cells, shaking the two officers to their core.

"As I was saying," Doctor Fenris continued, "I'm of the strong opinion that the patient is in need of more medical attention, and that she's not ready for release yet."

"Then I guess it's appropriate that her agreed guardian is a qualified nurse," Deputy Parrish interrupted, a smirk forming on Sheriff Stilinski's face.

"The fact still remains that her condition is unstable," Doctor Fenris continued forcefully, "If she is released early, another... _Accident_ may ensue."

The conversation ended as Doctor Fenris stopped outside Lily's cell, pulling out a set of keys. The two officers peered in through the thick glass window to see a thin girl asleep on the uncomfortable-looking hospital bed. Her messy dark hair was splayed out around her, her face contorted in discomfort. She didn't seem dangerous, but something told the Sheriff that there was much more than what met the eye.

"Lily Walton," Doctor Fenris announced as he stepped into the cell, awaking the young girl, "Congratulations. Your release day is due."

* * *

Everything was a blur. Lily could see her legs moving, but she felt completely numb to the world around her. She could vaguely hear the officers speaking on either side of her, but their voices were muffled, the world around her spinning.

"She's still on heavy medication," She heard Doctor Fenris explain, "It will wear off soon, probably by the time you leave the ward."

She was aware of the curious eyes watching her as she walked past numerous cells, the constant screaming of the ward having died down to mumbles. A couple of spirits even paused their haunting to watch the girl be released from the ward, shock on their ghostly pale faces.

 _"No one ever leaves the ward alive,"_ one of them mumbled to the other, " _She must be special."_

But as soon as she stepped out of the ward, it was as if something had clicked. The haziness had faded like magic, leaving a dull ache in her head. She blinked in confusion as she took in her surroundings, four officers and her doctor now surrounding her.

"What's going on?" She demanded, her voice hoarse from the lack of use, "Where are you taking me?"

"Relax," the female officer tried, moving to face her, "You're being released."

"Why?" Lily continued, panic constricting her voice, "What happened?"

"All charges were lifted Miss Walton," Doctor Fenris explained as he scribbled onto a clipboard, "But this is not the place to discuss such things. If you were to follow me, please."

Lily took hesitant steps towards the Doctor as he began leading the group down another set of corridors. Her legs felt weak, the movement of walking unfamiliar. No one was ever released from the supernatural ward, and if they were it was only because they were dead. She didn't feel dead, and she definitely hoped she wasn't, but she couldn't be too sure.

The Doctor lead them all into a private room, a desk and three chairs placed in the middle. Two chairs sat together on one side whilst the other remained alone on the other.

"You're more than welcome to stay in the room, but only the Sheriff is required for this procedure," Doctor Fenris explained to three of the officers.

The three officers looked at each other before two hesitantly left the room, standing on each side of the closed door. The third leant against a wall, crossing his arms and watching the Doctor carefully.

"Please Miss Walton, take a seat," Doctor Fenris insisted, gesturing to the lone seat on the other side of the desk.

As Lily slowly sat on the uncomfortable wooden seat, the Sheriff and the Doctor sat across from her, both with their own sets of paperwork in hand.

"Now Lily," Doctor Fenris continued, "As you've been told, the charges against you have been dropped. Both criminal and medical ones. This leaves you with no obligation to remain here, however you are more than welcome to stay in the institution if you see so fit."

"I want to leave," Lily replied immediately, "The sooner the better, actually."

The Doctor pursed his lips in annoyance, straightening his tie before continuing.

"As you know, you've been put on medication for the duration of your stay here. This will continue for at least three months after your release, and then we will conduct a mandatory screening on you to see if we need to change your medication whatsoever, or if to continue with the previous dosage."

Lily nodded, desperate to follow any terms and conditions as long as it meant she'd be out of her cell for good.

"I'd like to raise a point," the Sheriff announced, leaning closer to Lily, "What _are_ you?"

"Excuse me?" Lily replied, panic settling into her head.

"The Sheriff and his deputy are both fully aware of the supernatural activity in Beacon Hills," the Doctor supplied, "This is what I wanted to discuss with you Sheriff. Although we have spent a very long time researching with Lily, we are yet to find out what she is _exactly_. We asked a local specialist to come in and help us, but he refuses to work with us."

"Alan Deaton?" The Sheriff asked, "I'll have a word with him in the next few days."

"Excellent," Doctor Fenris agreed before turning back to Lily, "Now Miss Walton, there are a few questions the Sheriff intend to ask you."

"I know what he wants to ask me," Lily interrupted, ignoring the two ghosts that had decided to peer into the room through the wall, "I have no recollection of that night, nor the months leading up to me ending up in here. The last thing I remember is-"

"Your suicide attempt," Doctor Fenris finished, "How about we discuss that, shall we?"

"I don't think that's necessary," The Sheriff continued, a thankful smile slipping through Lily's lips, "Is there any way to recover her memory?"

"We've tried, but nothing's worked so far," Doctor Fenris explained, "We'll have to hand it over to her new therapist until the next medical screening, but rest assured we'll continue our research."

The next hour passed in a blur. Lily signed multiple documents and unsuccessfully tried to answer unanswerable questions about herself. The small meeting ended with Lily being handed over a box of her possessions and clothes from her arrival at the institute, the final proof of her release.

After having changed out of her itchy white hospital gown and into a pair of jeans and a purple sweater, Lily followed the officers and the Doctor through many winding corridors in the institution and to the reception area. The sun had begun rising outside, meaning it was now the early hours of the morning. However, after looking around the reception for a while, Lily noticed something.

"Where are my grandparents?" She demanded, "Shouldn't they be here to pick me up?"

"Unfortunately, no one was able to get into contact with them," the Sheriff explained, "In fact, we were unable to contact any of your immediate family. However, a local nurse has happily offered to take you in until we can get you in contact with one of your relatives."

"So I'm meant to be staying in a strangers house?" Lily asked, but in reality, what she was really wondering was who on earth would willingly want to take in a recently released mental institution patient?

"We should be on our way now," the Sheriff continued, "But I can guarantee that Melissa McCall will be more than suitable as a guardian."

Melissa McCall. That was her guardian's new name. The name seemed familiar in her head, like a whisper of the past from a distant world she'd left long ago. However, before she could ponder much on the familiar name, she felt a warm hand press on her shoulder.

"We really should get going," Deputy Parrish insisted, the warmth of his hand radiating through Lily's cold body, "Is there anything else Doctor?"

"My phone number," the Doctor supplied, "Please make sure Miss Walton is provided with my phone number at your earliest convenience. Apart from that, I think that's all."

"We'll be leaving then," the Sheriff finished, shaking the Doctor's hand, "Nice seeing you again Conrad."

"Likewise Sheriff," the Doctor replied, "And please, send your son my best."

Something shifted in the Sheriff, tensing at the mention of his son. Lily was sure she wasn't the only one to notice, however no one spoke as the group of officers and the girl left the institution, never to return the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lily would never have guessed how comfortable the leather passenger seat in the Sheriff's car was. She'd melted the instant her skin had touched the plush chair, relishing in it's unfamiliar comfort.

They'd been driving for no more than a few minutes before the Sheriff began speaking, the two finally alone together.

"What are your abilities then?" the Sheriff blurted out bluntly yet awkwardly, "I mean, we were briefed on a few aspects, but I'd like to hear the unbiased truth from you."

Lily was at first taken aback from the Sheriff's bluntness, but he didn't seem to be accusing or disrespectful. In fact, he seemed genuinely curious to understand her situation. She hesitated for a few seconds before starting her jagged explanation.

"I'm not entirely sure myself," she began, fiddling with the sleeve of her jumper, "I've been able to see and talk to spirits or ghosts my whole life, but there were a few extra abnormal things recently. Something big developed with whatever powers I have, I know it, but I can't remember..."

"The Doctor said your memory would need some time, but I'm sure we can figure this out one step at the time," the Sheriff supplied with a smile, "You're definetly not the most abnormal person to have lived in Beacon Hills."

"I'd rather not know the things you've seen Sheriff, no offence," Lily joked, "I'm more than happy to stay away from the supernatural for a while."

Sheriff Stilinski smirked at the girl, and the two fell into a comfortable silence, Lily watching the world zoom past her through the tinted glass of the police car. However, after a few minutes, the shrill ringing of a cell phone broke the silence, the Sheriff looking over to Lily apologetically.

"Could you answer that and put it on speaker please? It's probably my son," the Sheriff asked as they neared the town.

Lily obliged nearly immediately, picking up the cell phone and hitting the answer button, putting the call on loud speaker.

"Dad?" the voice of a teenage boy asked, "I phoned the station but they said you should've been back by now. Where are you?!"

"Relax Stiles," the Sheriff replied, "We got delayed on the job but we're all on our way back now, safe and sound. Shouldn't you be on your way to school by now?"

"Running late," the boy replied, followed by a crash and a groan in the background, "Do you want me to leave food out for you?"

"Don't worry about it," the Sheriff replied, "I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Okay. Yeah, cool," the boy continued, audibly running around frantically, "Uh, I've gotta go. Bye dad."

"Bye Stiles," the Sheriff replied just as the boy hung up.

"Teenagers," Lily mocked, causing the Sheriff to laugh.

Lily found herself excited for the future, and strangely at ease with the Sheriff and his officers already. She was starting fresh, in a town that didn't know her, or what she could do. However, she still felt something coming in the distance, something dark, but she wouldn't let herself think about that.

She was finally free.

* * *

Lily followed Sheriff Stilinski out of the car slowly, the nerves finally hitting her. What if Melissa McCall didn't like her and immediately asked for her to be sent back? What if she had another 'episode' and got sent back anyway? What if-

"Everything's going to be fine," the Sheriff began as they stood in front of the McCall household, Lily gripping her box tightly, "The McCalls are good people, you'll be safe here."

"Easier said than done," Lily mumbled to herself just as the Sheriff knocked on the front door, the sound echoing throughout the home.

In an instant, the door swung open. A frazzled looking woman smiled at the Sheriff warmly, as if they'd been good friends for a long time. She had curly dark hair and warm brown eyes, her lips pulled in a permanent smile as she greeted the Sheriff, finally turning to Lily.

"You must be Lilith," Melissa greeted with yet another warm smile, "I'm Melissa. Please, come in. I've been excited to meet you for weeks."

"Weeks?" Lily squeaked in surprise. She hadn't known how long her release had been planned for.

No one answered her question as the trio stepped into the McCall household. Instantly, Lily felt warmer, a soothing sensation washing over her. The McCall household wasn't the biggest or fanciest house by a long shot, but it was homely, much more than Lily's old cell had been. It was as if Lily could feel all the memories and lifetimes spend between the walls, and she'd never felt more at ease.

"Are you hungry?" Melissa suddenly asked both Lily and the Sheriff, "I'm more than happy to whip something up for the two of you, you must've had a long night."

"Actually, I should get going," the Sheriff replied politely, "I have a lot of work to catch up with at the station."

"Of course," Melissa nodded understandably, "Is there anything you need me to sign?"

"I do have a few documents at the station actually, if you don't mind popping by some time this week," the Sheriff supplied before turning to Lily, "I'll be back to check up on you throughout the next few weeks, just to see how you're settling in."

"Wouldn't have expected anything less from you Sheriff," Lily teased with a parting smile, "Oh, and thank you. For everything."

The Sheriff smiled, "My pleasure. Goodbye for now, and Melissa, give Scott my best."

The Sheriff swiftly exited the household, leaving the two women in the house alone. Lily was still gripping the box full of her possessions in fear, not knowing what to do next. She hadn't interacted with people in god knows how long, and needless to say, she was terrified.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Melissa asked suddenly, her motherly instincts kicking in, "We can sit down and talk, if you'd like."

Lily smiled, her nerves easing slightly, "I'd like that."

And so, the next few hours were spent around the kitchen table, chatting and laughing away. Melissa was one of the warmest and kindest people Lily had ever met in her life, and it struck her as a surprise when she'd confessed that she didn't have a husband (or, well, that she was divorced). Melissa told Lily about her son, Scott, who was coincidentally the same age as her. She talked about her job at the hospital and life in Beacon Hills, but also questioned Lily on her life back in Jackson, which happened to be not too far away from Beacon Hills.

However, the chattering came to an end as Melissa's expression turned serious, yet somehow also apologetic.

"I know it's the last thing you'd want to talk about right now, but the doctors at Eichen House insisted on me briefing you about your therapy sessions for the next few months," Melissa explained.

"It has to be done," Lily shrugged, drinking the last of her now cold hot chocolate, "Lay it on me."

Melissa smiled apologetically, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"You'll be required to see the school counselor every school morning during homeroom period," Melissa began, "And you'll also have to see an outside therapist on the weekends for two-hour sessions."

"Yippie," Lily mumbled sourly, already dreading the sessions.

"They've also insisted on you taking your medication twice a day, and for routine checkups in the hospital, which I'll make sure I'll be conducting," Melissa reassured her, "And there's also the case of your... Condition."

Lily sighed. She knew this was bound to come up. Melissa was bound to know about her abilities if Eichen House had briefed her.

"I'm not here to push you into telling me what you can do," Melissa continued, surprising Lily, "I completely understand if you don't trust me yet. I know I wouldn't, if I were you, but I've seen things in this town beyond the imaginable. If you ever need help, I'm here for that. I'm your guardian now, and I plan on fulfilling that; protecting you."

Lily didn't know what to say. She was truly one of the luckiest people on earth, to have such an understanding and kind woman as her guardian.

"Seems like Beacon Hills is one hell of an interesting place," Lily joked, subconsciously wiping away the tears she hadn't noticed forming, "Thank you Mrs McCall, for everything."

"Call me Melissa," Melissa answered immediately, blinking away her own unshed tears. She didn't know the extent of what the girl had been through, but she knew that it had not been pretty.

Taking a deep breath, Lily was about to tell Melissa what she did know about her powers before the roaring sound of a motorcycle interrupted her. She turned to the door in confusion, but Melissa just smiled as she stood up.

"That's Scott," Melissa supplied as she began walking towards the front door, "He's back from school early."

"Maybe I should make myself sparse," Lily offered nervously, "I wouldn't want to be intruding."

"Of course you're not intruding," Melissa chided, "He's been excited to meet you ever since I mentioned it."

Before Lily could protest any further, the front door opened, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps and a jolly "I'm home!".

A boy came into the kitchen a few seconds later, sporting a leather jacket and holding a motorcycle helmet under his arm. He immediately hugged his mother as Lily stood up, nervously tugging her sleeves down.

She could now see the striking resemblance between the two. Both with their curly dark hair and warm eyes, they painted the picture of the perfect family, and Lily knew she'd be disrupting the balance if she stayed long enough.

However, as if sensing her anxiety, Scott broke away from the hug and turned to look at Lily, a smile dancing on his face. He immediately extended his hand towards her.

"Scott McCall," he introduced himself.

Lily could see his eyes wandering over her face, and immediately, she knew what he was looking at. The scar that ran over her face, the one that had caused her eye to be blurry and pretty useless, was as visible as ever. No one she'd met today had mentioned it yet, and Scott didn't seem to be about to either.

She hesitated a moment longer before clasping his warm hand in hers, "Lily Walton. Nice to meet you."

The McCalls did seem like they'd make a pretty great new home.

* * *

Lily had been assigned the guest room as her new room, which was just across from Scott's and down the corridor from Melissa's. The walls were painted a deep purple, like the jumper she wore, and the floor was covered in dark wood, a cream carpet centred in the middle of the room. The bed frame and furniture was also made of similar coloured wood, with accents of cream and purple decorating the room. Apart from the furniture, the room was pretty bare.

She'd spent dinner with both McCalls at her side, Melissa at the head of the table and Scott across from her. They'd ordered takeout from across town as they sat and talked, just like her and Melissa had previously. It felt homely and peaceful and just right, as if she was meant to end up here all along.

Lily sat on her bed with her box from Eichen House. She hadn't opened the box yet, too scared to see what parts of her past it would uncover, but she knew it was better to uncover them sooner rather than later.

She lifted the lid of the box only to be met by black fabric. Lily pulled said fabric out, holding it in front of her before realising what it was. A worn black denim jacket, a few rips on the breast area but she was sure she could fix that. The fabric felt familiar in her hands, but she set the jacket aside in favour of digging through the box some more.

Next was a phone. Her phone. The screen had been smashed at some point, and the phone was obviously out of charge. She'd ask Melissa in the morning if she had a spare charger, as there didn't seem to be one in the box.

She found her wallet and a set of keys, both holding a familiar weight in her hands. She didn't know what the keys were for, but she set both items aside as well. A necklace with a familiar symbol also lay at the bottom of the box, and without thinking about it twice, she pulled the silver pendant over her head and around her neck, a shiver running through her spine at the coldness of the metal.

The symbol was definitely familiar, however she couldn't remember where she got the necklace or what the symbol meant. It was like a dagger across a circle, with ivy growing around the circle. It was cold and familiar, yet she couldn't place what from.

The last item was a little odd in her opinion. A handful of sage, still on its stems, had been bound together by wire. Lily reached for the plant, however as her skin met the leaves, a burning sensation travelled through her fingertips. She pulled her hand away immediately in confusion, looking at her fingers in horror as she watched several burn marks slowly disappear.

She knew what sage was for; ghosts. It was meant to banish ghosts into the afterlife, leaving them wandering incomplete. It was definitely somewhat cruel, however she vaguely remembered meeting a handful of unpleasant spirits in her time, and sage had become a simple solution.

She placed the box down far away from her, too tired to ponder over the meaning of the temporary burns. Her hand fell on the black jacket and, with a sense of nostalgia, Lily grabbed the jacket and made her way over to the floor-length mirror across the room.

She pulled the jacket onto her body before looking at herself in a mirror for the first time in months. Honestly, she wasn't surprised at the reflection. Her hair had grown down to her mid-back, the curls untamed and frizzy. The scar was much more visible than she'd hoped, the wound not originally taken care of. The damaged eye was now a much duller blue than her other eye. Her skin was ghostly pale and ill-looking, and along with her thin frame, she may as well have been a ghost.

However, now that she had the jacket on, it was as if she'd found a part of herself she'd lost. The jacket was one of her only connections to who she used to be, and it still fit her like a glove. She slipped her hands into the pockets of the jacket, her left hand coming into contact with something unfamiliar.

She pulled two unfamiliar white envelopes out of her pocket, both unsigned and crumpled. She didn't know how long they'd been hidden in the jacket, but the paper had started yellowing on the edges, suggesting it had been quite a while.

Lily walked back to her bed, holding the two envelopes in her hands. Deciding to get it over and done with, Lily tore the first envelope open, tipping the contents onto the bed. The only thing contained in the first envelope was a brand new shiny credit card, a note taped to the back, containing bank details and signed by a mysterious 'T'. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why would anyone do that for her? She made a mental note to ask Melissa where the nearest bank was to check out the account before moving onto the second envelope.

She opened it carefully this time, a simple piece of white paper folded neatly inside. She gently pulled the letter out, her throat constricting as she read;

 _Dear Lily,_

 _You may not remember me after all the drugs they'll have made you take, but I could never forget you and what you did for me and my brother. I don't know what you may have gone through or what you are currently going through, but you do have a friend in this world. So, I've decided to write this letter for you to remind you of something very important:_

 _You are not crazy. Everything you think you hear or see is true. I don't know how it happened, but you were blessed with the gift of sight, and I promise you that it is not a curse. You've helped so many people you may never remember, including me, and wherever you are in the world, I need you to promise me that you won't stop searching._

 _Promise yourself that, at least. Promise yourself you won't rest until you've learnt everything there is about yourself and your powers, and maybe, one day we will reunite._

 _Be brave, because if the prophecy stands correct, challenges are coming soon and you're strong enough to face them, but not if you don't believe in yourself._

 _Your friend, Ethan._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

First day of school. She could do this, right? Of course she could do this, she hadn't spent months in an asylum to be scared off by high schoolers. Hell, she'd been _exorcised_ before. She could do this.

"Lily? Scott? You're gonna be late!"

She _so_ could not do this.

She'd woken up early to shower, basking in the warm water and the steady stream. Melissa had thankfully bought her a pack of underwear before her arrival, and so with fresh clothes to start the day, she'd at first felt ready to brave the school.

Except for the fact that Scott had accidentally spilt coffee all over her purple jumper, meaning she'd had to borrow one of his shirts, which had thrown her off completely and made her nerves rocket sky-high. She didn't want to risk ruining one of Scott's tops.

"Honestly, it's fine," Scott had insisted when he handed her the blue denim top, "I haven't worn it in months. Besides, I owe you one for ruining your jumper."

And so, she found herself pacing her room in Scott's button-down shirt and her black jacket, hands shoved deep within the pockets. What if the school was haunted? Like evil-demon-ghost haunted? Or _worse_?

She would've brought the sage into school with her, except for the fact that it had continued to burn her repeatedly every time she touched it. Her one weapon of defence had become her own demise it seemed, and that was not the best start to a new school year.

And then there was the letter. It mentioned a prophecy, but she didn't know what the hell the prophecy was. What if it destined her to doom Beacon Hills? Or-

"Lily! Scott! _Come on!_ "

"Coming mom!" Scott called from the corridor before knocking on Lily's door, "Lily, you ready?"

"Yeah, one sec," Lily replied quickly, calming herself down.

She could do this.

She quietly opened the door, closing it behind her as she took a deep breath. Teenagers couldn't be too bad, right? She quickly made her way down the staircase before walking into the kitchen, Melissa frantically moving around in her nurse scrubs.

"Both your lunches are in the brown bag, and Lily here's your phone, it's just come off charge," Melissa explained in a hurry, "Make sure Scott gives you both our phone numbers as well as the Sheriff's and Eichen House. I'm getting a lift to work with Anna, so you two can use the car. Also Lily there's one of Scott's old book bag is next to the door for you to use. Now hurry you two!"

"Gotcha," Scott replied as he caught the brown bag being thrown at him, "See you tonight mom!"

"Have a good day," Lily added, grabbing the black book bag following Scott out of the door.

"I promise I'm a good driver," Scott teased, unlocking the car, "Can you drive?"

"Don't know, I don't remember," Lily shrugged, climbing into the passenger seat as Scott turned on the ignition, "I would've been fine on the motorcycle, by the way, if you were worried about that."

"That's good to know for next time," Scott replied easily, backing out of the driveway, "And what do you mean you don't remember if you can drive?"

Lily sighed. She may as well get it over and done with.

"I don't have a doubt that you've read my files," Lily began, watching the guilty expression climb onto Scott's face, "I suffer from severe amnesia after my... _Accident_. I don't remember the months leading up to Eichen House, and I'm still on medication for thingsI don't remember doing. _"_

"That... Sucks," Scott replied honestly, "But that's in the past, right? The real thing you should be focusing on is who you want to be, and who you _will_ be."

She shrugged in return, looking out of the car window and watching as the world around her moved.

* * *

Lily cringed at the sight in front of her.

The halls seemed endless, the same rows of lockers lining the walls over and over again. To her, it was a never ending sea of hormonal teenagers with raging levels of testosterone. The mere _thought_ of having to be around so many people made her skin itch, having been so use to loneliness for so long.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Scott tried to reassure her, "I promise it'll be fun."

"Being stuck in a stuffy building crammed with pre-pubescent boys and hypochondriac girls?" Lily asked, "I don't know about you Scott, but that's definetly not my idea of fun."

Scott laughed, leading her away from the crowds of people and through the halls. He didn't really know what to make of Lily as of yet, but she'd been warmer and nicer than he'd expected. There was definetly more than met the eye, he thought, as he gently pushed her towards the counselor's office door.

"I'll wait outside for you if you want," Scott offered, "We've got plenty of time before lessons anyway."

"Thanks, but it's okay," Lily replied, "I might be a while anyway."

"I'll find you afterwards then," Scott offered, Lily nodding as he turned around, "See you later!"

"Yeah, see you," Lily finished off lamely, taking a deep breath and turning to the door.

She could do this, right? She'd been through hell and back, she could definetly take on a school guidance counselor.

She knocked on the door.

* * *

"So Lily," Mrs Morrell, the counselor, began, "How have you been settling into Beacon Hills?"

"Can we just get to the real questions please?" Lily suddenly asked, her nerves getting the better of her, "Y'know, the important ones about my medication? All the other stuff isn't really important."

"It is important if it's about you," Mrs Morrell argued calmly, "How are you feeling Lily? And answer honestly."

"Honestly?" she asked, "Honestly, I'm terrified, and I would rather never have come back to highschool in the first place."

"And why is that?"

"I know you have my file. You know what happened in my last school, even if I don't remember the half of it."

"What I know is that you were a victim and you made some mistakes," she replied calmly, "And I'm here to help you come to terms with them. How have you been feeling these past few months?"

Lily paused for a minute, "Wrong. I've just felt... Wrong. In Eichen House, it was as if every waking moment was spent telling me I was crazy. That the things I saw and did were crazy."

"You are not crazy," she replied firmly, "I've dealt with cases like yours before and I can guarantee you that you're _not_ crazy."

"Well, you're the first person to tell me that in a while," Lily replied as she leant back in the chair, "So, what have they asked you to talk about? The drugs, the suicide attempt or the real reason I got locked up?"

Mrs Morrell didn't respond at first, an awkward silence filling the room. However, she then leant closer on her desk, looking straight into her eyes.

"You know you're not crazy because you believe in what you see," she began, "You know that what you see every day is real, and that's why you're so closed off from other people; you're afraid of yourself."

Lily gaped at her, the sound of the school bell ringing breaking her gaze from the peculiar counselor.

"You should be getting to your class now," Mrs Morrell suggested as she handed over Lily's class schedule and locker information, as if she hadn't just admitted her knowledge of the supernatural, "You don't want to be late on your first day of school."

* * *

Lily's eyes searched the hallways for a bathroom, needing a break from the sheer amount of people in the school. It was too much too fast for her, and with the counselors meeting, she feared she was going to pass out if she didn't take a break.

Once spotted, Lily quickly hurried into the deserted girls bathroom. Thankful for the lack of people, she gripped the sink tightly, taking in deep breaths.

She could do this. She _had_ to do this.

 _"You really couldn't have picked a worse school if you tried."_

Lily suddenly turned around at the sound of someone speaking, coming face to face with the ghost of a young girl with blonde hair, smudged red lipstick and a tattered leather jacket. At first glance, she seemed surprised to see her, or for her to see her. She raised her eyebrow at Lily, folding her arms together.

"And how's that then?" Lily challenged, having somewhat recovered from her near panic attack, narrowing her eyes as the ghost smirked.

 _"Ah, so you see me,"_ she replied, _"Then I guess you'll fit right in with the rest of them."_

"Mind being more specific?"

She smirked as she stepped closer, her icy eyes digging into Lily's, _"You see, this school is riddled with people just like you and me; freaks of nature. There's one at every corner, and you're just like them."_

"I'm not," Lily replied quickly, cursing at the hitch in her breath.

 _"Oh but you are, and you know it,"_ she continued as she stepped closer, _"You can see dead people, can't you? Maybe you're even a murderer, I wouldn't be surprised. Your eyes just scream crazy, and I bet I'm not the only one who will notice."_

"Shut up," She muttered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She had to stay calm.

 _"You know ghosts can't lie,"_ She hissed, her voice now right next to her ear, _"So why don't you just admit it to yourself, huh? You're a freak and you know it, and you know what happens to freaks like you? They get locked up or, if they're lucky, killed. Maybe you've already been locked up, maybe-"_

" _SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!_ " Lily finally yelled as she covered her ears. She had to leave, and fast.

She ran through the bathroom door and out into the corridor, hands still covering her ears. However, before she could get any further, she crashed head-first into someone, knocking both of them to the ground

"Shoot," she muttered to herself, rubbing her head before looking over to the other person, "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, crystal blue met honey brown.

"Are you okay?" the boy with the pretty brown eyes immediately asked, rubbing his own head awkwardly.

Lily's breath caught in her throat from embarrassment before she finally managed to stutter out, "Me? No, yeah I'm fine. No help needed here. All fine and dandy."

The boy laughed, collecting his books and standing up.

"You, uh, need a hand?" he asked awkwardly as he extended his arm to Lily.

Lily hesitated for a few seconds. She didn't particularly like touching other people, but the guy seemed nice and genuine enough. She slowly extended her hand to grasp his, feeling the warmth radiating from it in contrast to her always cold skin. He pulled her up easily, letting go of her hand as she brushed the invisible dirt off her jeans.

"Thanks, and sorry again," Lily said timidly, stepping back from the boy, "I should get going."

"Wait-" the boy began, but went unheard by Lily as she walked away, "Isn't that Scott's shirt?"

* * *

Thankfully, Lily ended up sharing a couple of classes with Scott, which inspired a little bit of confidence. If she stuck with Scott, everything would be fine.

It was now the end of the day. She'd spent a very awkward lunch period with the counselor once again, discussing how the first day was going and other banalities, then being able to find Scott right at the end of lunch to ask for directions.

Scott patiently waited for her outside his mother's car, parked in the exact same spot it had been that morning. He spotted Lily quite easily in the sea of teenagers, smiling as she walked towards him.

"See? It wasn't that bad now was it?" Scott joked, earning a playful glare from Lily.

"I forgot how painful calculus was," Lily replied with a groan, climbing into the passenger seat and slamming the door behind her as Scott climbed in.

"Welcome back to high school," Scott joked, turning the ignition on, "Now for the real question; what do you want for dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The first week passed by in a blur of homework and assignments. Lily had yet to grow accustomed to the McCall's home, but she was proud to say that she was slowly getting there.

The classes hadn't been too difficult at first, however as the teachers realised she'd never gotten the chance to finish her sophomore year, they began unloading all the extra work she'd missed onto her.

 _"How are you a junior if you never finished sophomore year?"_ Scott had asked once he'd spotted the large pile of homework in her room.

 _"Guess my grades were good enough,"_ Lily had replied with a shrug, returning to her English essay.

One thing Lily had noticed about Scott, however, was that he was surprisingly popular. He hung around with a specific group of people, one of them being Lydia Martin, who Lily had soon come to realise was the Queen Bee in Beacon Hills High. She was as smart as they came, with beautiful strawberry blonde hair and an impeccable taste in clothing.

Lily also soon came to know the boy with honey-brown eyes as Stiles Stilinski, Scott's best friend _and_ the sheriff's son. Lily had yet to speak to the boy since their first encounter, and she hoped things stayed that way for as long as possible.

She'd also briefly met Scott's girlfriend, Kira Yukimura, who'd been just as warm and as kind as Scott had been. They were both in Lily's English class, as well as Stiles, although Lily preferred to sit at the back of the classroom rather than the front like the others, which was a struggle for her eyesight but she made do. She was in a couple of other classes with Scott and her friends, but other than that, she knew next to no one in the school.

Melissa had been called out for an extra shift at the hospital, meaning Lily and Scott were left home alone. Scott had decided to invite his friends over, letting Lily know they'd have company for the night.

"I should catch up on homework," she lied, "But let me know if you're ordering food."

Truth was that Lily didn't particularly like people. She'd never had a boyfriend before, nor had she had a best friend, or at least from what she could remember. Sure, there were people she'd tolerate enough to be around, but she never made a real effort to really become friends with anyone. Scott was a case of circumstance, and she wouldn't consider anyone in Beacon Hills her friend either.

Half an hour later, the living room had been filled with Scott's friends. A cheesy tv program played in the background as the group chatted away animatedly, laughing and joking together. Lily stayed in her bedroom for as long as she could, but an hour later, she could no longer ignore her rumbling stomach.

She'd made it halfway down the stairs when she noticed something, or well, someone. A ghost was watching the gang in the living room from the staircase, a girl with long wavy locks and a leather jacket _(why were all the ghosts wearing leather jackets?)_. Lily couldn't see her face, but even standing behind her, she could somehow feel the waves of sadness emanating from her.

She was about to walk back upstairs when finally, the ghost turned around, Lily coming face to face with the pretty girl.

"And I thought ghosts could knock," Lily whispered jokingly, freezing at the ghost's shocked face.

 _"Y-You can see me?!"_ she asked, enthusiasm laced in her voice.

"Guess I can," Lily replied with a smile, the girl beaming back.

 _"Finally,"_ she sighed in relief, laughter bubbling out of her mouth, _"Finally someone can see me!"_

"Here's not a good place to talk," Lily whispered back, "Follow me."

Okay, so she may have had a soft spot for ghosts, especially when they seemed as lonely as the girl had. She lead the girl upstairs quietly, hoping the gang downstairs hadn't heard her. She quietly shut the door behind them, taking a seat on her bed and crossing her legs.

"So," Lily started, "What's your story?"

 _"My story?"_ the ghostasked.

"Well, you have a huge stab wound in your stomach," Lily noticed plainly, "And you were staring at Scott and his friends a little creepily."

The ghost paused for a minute, _"My name is Allison Argent."_

"Lily Walton," Lily replied, "I'm guessing you haven't had many people to talk to?"

 _"Not at all. You're the first in a long time,"_ Allison laughed, _"You're new around here, right?"_

"What gave it away?" Lily replied, "The disoriented look or the sheer uncomfortableness?"

 _"The fact you're not down there with the pack,"_ Allison replied, biting her lip, _"Do you... Know?"_

"Know what?" Lily asked in confusion, pausing as Allison looked around awkwardly, "What's going on?"

 _"It's not really my story to tell,"_ she replied, _"But I've been watching them for a while... And they need your help. You can help them with your gift."_

Lily snorted, "I don't even know what I can do fully, let alone how I can help them."

 _"You can see me,"_ Allison replied in excitement, _"You can tell them you can see me!"_

"No way," Lily cut in, "I'm not getting involved in this."

 _"Lily, please,"_ Allison begged, _"I know you care about Scott. I care about him too, more than you know. We need to help them before it's too late."_

"Hold on. Help them with what?!" Lily asked, standing up to face Allison, "I can't help if you can't tell me what's going on!"

Silence fell upon the room. Allison closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sitting down on the bed before starting her story.

 _"Beacon Hills isn't a normal town. In fact, it's a literal beacon for supernatural activity,"_ Allison began, _"Scott, Stiles, Lydia - they're all involved one way or another. Everyone downstairs is, even Miss McCall and the Sheriff. There were more of us, but like me they-"_

"They died," Lily finished for her, "But I still don't understand what you want me to do."

 _"There's a dark force coming to Beacon Hills,"_ Allison continued, _"And it's approaching fast. They want Scott and the others dead. I can't talk to them, but you can for me. You're the only one who can see me."_

"That would require me telling them what I can do," Lily replied, "Which thanks but, no thanks. There is no guarantee they'll believe me either."

 _"Please Lily,"_ Allison begged, _"You have the power to save them. You need to save them."_

"Allison, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm an angel of death," Lily began, pacing the floor, "Death follows me like the plague, hell I can talk to ghosts! If anything, I'll probably endanger them."

 _"Then help me,"_ Allison stood up, extending her arm to grab Lily's shoulder, _"I need to do something. I can't stay like this without helping them. I can't even touch-"_

The two girls gasped as Lily felt Allison touch her shoulder. The two broke away in shock, Allison looking at her hand in awe.

 _"I've never been able to do that before,"_ Allison whispered.

"Ghosts aren't meant to touch humans, it's impossible," Lily paced, "That breaks the laws of the afterlife, it has to."

 _"Well, maybe you're not human?"_ Allison suggested tentatively.

Lily took a deep breath, closing her eyes and clenching her fists.

"We need to do something about this."

* * *

The next day, Lily found herself zoning out in biology. Her mind was filled with worries and insecurities, about herself and whatever was coming to Beacon Hills. How could she save Scott and his friends if she couldn't save herself?

She traced the scar on her face gently with her fingertips, hating every bump and ridge. It was definitely noticeable, and she'd had her fair share of odd looks in the corridors because of it, but most of all it reminded her of that horrible day (or what she could remember about it). She could remember the final moments before the blade cut her face, and then the stillness. The screaming-

"Miss Walton, please pay attention," the teacher demanded, shaking Lily out of her daydream, "As I was saying..."

The lesson passed by in a blur, and soon, Lily found herself at the bus stop.

Allison had confided in her about a certain vet who also specialised in the supernatural. Doctor Deaton, if she remembered correctly. If she was going to find out anything about herself, she'd need his help.

She'd sent Scott and Melissa a text to inform them she'd be in the public library, not too far of a walk from the vet, and Scott had kindly offered to give her a lift back home once her studying was done. Unfortunately, she'd discovered her phone had been completely wiped during her stay in Eichen House. There were no pictures, contacts or texts that could help her discover what happened all those months ago.

The bank card she'd found was also, strangely, under her name. It was opened by a relative, the bank said, and she was free to use whatever money was on the card. In usual circumstances Lily would've stayed far away from the money, but in doing so she'd be putting financial pressure on Melissa, and so she decided in indulging in the money someone had left her.

Arriving at the vets clinic was intimidating. The place was deserted, only a single car parked outside, which she assumed was Deaton's. However, the lights inside the building were still on, and so Lily took the first step towards the door.

 _"You ready?"_

Lily jumped as Alison appeared next to her. Catching her breath, Lily looked over to her friend in astonishment.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" she exclaimed, "Because you should know better than anyone that doing so from beyond the grave is near impossible."

 _"Sorry,"_ Allison apologised sheepishly, _"But I think you should hurry. Looks like Deaton is about to close up."_

Lily nodded, turning back to the door. With one final deep breath, she pushed the door open, a bell gently ringing from above her.

"Hello?" She called into the deserted clinic, Allison standing behind her quietly.

"We're closed," Doctor Deaton called, stepping out of one of the back rooms and behind his desk, "Can I book you in for an appointment tomorrow morning?"

"It can't wait," Lily pushed, "Allison Argent sent me."

Deaton paused, "Allison Argent is dead."

"See, that's the thing," Lily tried to explain awkwardly, taking a deep breath before blurting, "I can still see her."

The man paused, silence filling the clinic. If he was shocked, he definetly wasn't letting it show. Lily glanced at Allison in worry just as the man spoke again.

"Come in, quickly," he instructed, opening the side door to his desk, "We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

An hour later, Deaton was still hard at work doing tests. He'd tested Lily's resistance to sage, wolfsbane and mountain ash, and eventually came with a final conclusion. He removed his latex gloves before leaning back against the wall, facing Lily who was sat on the metal table in the middle of the room.

"I haven't seen someone like you in years," Deaton confessed, "In fact, I was convinced you were all extinct."

"And what exactly am I?" Lily pressed, biting her lip.

Deaton crossed his arms, "You're what we call an Akkain, a cross between an Ammit and a Grim Reaper. There aren't many recorded cases of your kind, and the full extent of your power is still unknown, yet you seem to still be in the development phase."

"Okay... But what do you know?" Lily pushed, her hands trembling.

"The ability to see and communicate with the dead is a trait of all three species; Akkain, Ammit and Grim Reaper," Deaton continued, searching in his bookshelves for a certain book, pulling it out once he'd found it, "This book contains all the information known about Akkains. Take it, you'll need it."

Lily took the books with shaking hands, "Anything else?"

"There's a group of teenagers in Beacon Hills, involved in the supernatural world just like you," Deaton began, at which Lily immediately tensed, "I can ask them if they would-"

"No," Lily cut off stubbornly, "I don't want anyone else involved."

Deaton nodded understandingly, "It's your choice, but be warned that there are dangerous things in Beacon Hills, things you can't even imagine."

"I think I can handle it," Lily replied, "Um... There is another thing."

Doctor Deaton looked at her expectantly before she continued, "I can't remember anything before I was transferred to Eichen House. I remember certain things happening but I can't visualise them in my mind."

"We can revisit that next time you come in. Maybe your discharge from Eichen is delaying your memories."

Lily nodded, smiling, "Thank you Doctor, for everything."

"Ring me anytime you have questions," Deaton smiled, "I'll see you soon, Lily."

* * *

Melissa had ended up picking Lily up from the public library, Scott seemingly too busy with schoolwork or whatever he was doing. The two girls had just arrived home, Melissa rushing straight back out to start another shift at the hospital. Lily hung her coat up in the entrance when she suddenly picked up on the conversation coming from the living room.

"I don't understand," Lydia Martin exclaimed, "Why is she staying with you?"

"Mum volunteered for us to take her in," Scott explained, Lily and Allison turning to look at each other, "She's actually really nice."

"Wasn't she just released from Eichen House?" Malia, the blunt one of the group, asked.

"I've spoken to her once or twice before, and she's been nothing but nice to me," Kira added timidly, Scott's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Something's off about her," Lydia pressed, "She just feels... Ominous."

"You guys just haven't made an effort to get to know her," Scott continued, "Just speak to her in school, okay?"

Lily decided to leave the conversation at that point, the book Deaton had given her tucked under her arm. She wasn't interested in making any friends, and as much as she appreciated Scott trying, she really didn't need any anyway. She had Allison and the rest of the spirit world to converse with, who needed humans anyway?

Allison didn't follow her upstairs, leaving an exhausted Lily to collapse on her bed alone. Thoughts were spinning through her head at a hundred miles an hour. What was she exactly? What could she do? Why could she touch Allison?

She found herself tracing the scar on her face again, wondering if maybe she had known once. If maybe she'd unlocked all the secrets about Akkains before her memory loss, and the scars were just her proof.

Regardless, she found herself being enveloped by sleep, her thoughts following with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Music. Pounding, unstoppable music echoed through the dingy club. People pushed and shoved each other on the dance floor, dancing carelessly. Lily wasn't one of them. Instead, she lounged at the bar nursing her fifth drink, far too intoxicated for her own good._

 _Once she'd finished her fifth drink of the night, she took to search through her purse for a certain little happy pill. It wasn't a habit she was proud of, but it got her through, well... Everything. She popped the small pill in her mouth and swallowed easily, already used to the drill._

 _She looked around the club, spotting her boyfriend in the middle of the dance floor, grinding on another girl. Rolling her eyes, she sat back, used to this kind of behaviour from him. He'd probably end up going home with the girl and profusely apologising the next morning, only to do it again the following week when they returned to the club._

 _It's was a dangerous habit they'd both been involved in; Club Revo. It was the only club close to Jackson, frequented by teenagers and adults alike. It was most definetly illegal, and without a doubt incredibly stupid._

 _Lily turned to the bar to order another drink, barely noticing a boy sitting next to her. He slumped down in his chair with force, eyeing Lily with interest._

 _"I haven't seen you around before," the boy mused after Lily ordered her drink, "New in town?"_

 _"Nope," Lily replied with a smirk, "I'd be here every night if I could."_

 _"Then why aren't you?" the boy pressed, "You look like you know how to have fun."_

 _"Oh trust me, I do," Lily replied as her drink arrived, "Why aren't you grabbing a drink?"_

 _"No point," he shrugged mysteriously, "But really; why is a pretty thing like you in a club like this?"_

 _"Same reason everyone else is here," Lily explained, waving to the other dancers, "I needed a distraction from the real world."_

 _She could slowly start to feel the pill take effect, her vision blurring around the edges. She instantly felt lighter, happier even. However, there were side effects to her happy little pill, and she could already feel one of them manifesting. It was climbing through her throat and out of her mouth before she knew it._

 _"Where's your brother?" she found herself asking, cringing as the boy froze._

 _Sometimes, when she was a little too intoxicated, her powers manifested, and she ended up freaking people out like she just probably had. She had already prepared her escape when the boy spoke once again, a smirk on his face._

 _"I knew you were different," he smirked, extending his hand, "I'm Ethan, nice to meet you."_

Lily awoke in a pool of sweat, clutching her chest. She didn't know if what had happened was a dream or a memory, but it felt weirdly familiar. She didn't remember an Ethan, let alone a brother, but the familiar pounding music had surfaced a world of doubt within her.

She checked her phone for the time; 5:32. She still had an hour and a half to kill before she had to get up for school, and she definetly wasn't going to be falling back asleep anytime soon. Spotting the book Deaton had given her, she decided to make a start on her reading.

By the time she was in third period, she'd gotten through half of the book, noting down any important information. So far, she'd learnt about the history of Akkains, and nothing about what she could actually do.

"Interesting read?"

Lily jumped at the sound of Scott's voice. She rolled her eyes at him, returning to the book.

"Personal research," she muttered, "I need to catch up with everyone somehow."

"I don't think you're that behind anymore," Scott noted, "You've been studying like crazy, I thought you'd turned into Lydia for a while."

"Nothing wrong with wanting to educate yourself," Lily shrugged, the conversation being cut short by the rest of the students swarming into the room.

The remainder of the day was uneventful. Scott had informed her that his friends were once again coming over for a 'pizza night' and that she was more than welcome to join them. She'd politely declined, preferring to spend the night alone in her room once again. It was only when she'd reached the McCall household, however, things started spiraling downwards.

"Lily?" Melissa had called once she'd stepped into the house, "A package arrived for you today."

Lily frowned in confusion, Scott giving her a questioning look. Melissa walked out of the kitchen with a rather large brown box, placing it on the floor in front of the two teens.

"There's no return address," Melissa explained, "Were you expecting anything?"

"No," Lily replied in confusion, kneeling down to begin opening the box.

The two McCalls watched in confusion as Lily tore the box open. However, Melissa had to suppress a gasp when the box was finally torn open.

"They're my things, I think," Lily announced, a hint of sadness in her voice, "These are all of my things. What does this mean?"

"Is there a note anywhere?" Scott asked just as Lily spotted Allison in the corner of the room, looking at the group sadly.

"I can't see one," Lily replied once she'd torn her eyes away from Allison, "Should we call Sheriff Stilinski?"

"I'll do it," Melissa offered, already pulling her phone out and dialling the number, leaving the room.

"Who would send me all my stuff? The Sheriff said they couldn't contact any family," Lily muttered, searching through the box.

"A friend?" Scott asked.

"They'd leave a note," Lily pointed out, pulling out a wooden jewellery box from the cardboard box, "I don't recognise this."

The box was small and rectangular, made from a dark wood. There was a small keyhole at the front, an intricate golden pattern embellished at the top. Lily tried opening the box, frowning when she found it was locked shut.

"Your clothes are in there as well," Scott noted, pulling out a rather skimpy leather skirt, "I-uh, are they yours?"

"Unfortunately, I recognise that skirt," Lily shuddered, "I guarantee half of the things in this box will never see the light of day again."

"Sheriff Stilinski is coming over now to inspect the box," Melissa informed the teens as she re-entered the room, pausing as she spotted the leather skirt, "Thats, um... nice?"

"It's ugly," Lily corrected flatly, "A waste of fabric, granted it's not much."

Scott laughed at that, packing the skirt back into the box for the Sheriff to search through. However, before Scott could close the box again, Lily spotted something.

A small rectangular bulge pressed through the sheer fabric of the lining. She froze, realising it was a note. Whoever had brought her the box didn't want anyone finding the note but her.

"On second thought," Lily rushed, pulling the skirt back out, "I think I'm going to try it on. You know, for nostalgia."

"But you said-" Scott began, however Lily was already halfway up the stairs and inside her room.

She unzipped the skirt on the bed, laying out the fabric before considering how she'd get the note out. She was certain it was a note. There were no scissors anywhere accessible in the house (doctors orders), so she did the only thing she could think of.

She grabbed the lining in one hand and the leather in the other, pulling them apart until she heard a satisfying rip.

 _"I actually liked that skirt,"_ Allison mused sadly, watching in amusement as Lily frantically pulled the paper out of the skirt.

Lily smirked triumphantly as she unfolded the paper. She knew it had to be a note, she just knew it. However, time seemed to freeze as she read it.

 _Thought you may need your stuff, little L._

 _-Ethan_

Ethan. The boy from her dream. She dropped the paper in shock, a rush of panic passing through her.

Her dream was real, it must have been. Once upon a time, she'd met an Ethan in a dingy club and they became friends, maybe even more. And she didn't remember him. She couldn't picture his face, her dream now a blur. She couldn't remember anything.

Why couldn't she remember anything?

She could feel her throat constricting, and she knew exactly what it was; a panic attack. Her morning medication had worn off, and she could feel the effects. Her vision was becoming blurry, Allison looking at her with a panic-stricken face.

 _"Lily, are you okay?"_ She asked in urgency, stepping towards her.

"Can't," she choked, "Breathe."

Allison reached out to her, but Lily could barely register her cold fingertips brushing against her wrists.

She just wanted to remember. Why couldn't she remember?

 _"Lily, you need to listen to me,"_ Allison pressed, " _You need to calm down. Deep breath in-"_

Allison paused, not believing what she was seeing.

 _"Your eyes,"_ She whispered, _"They're black."_

Lily found enough energy to turn to gaze at herself in the mirror, but the moment she met her reflection, she wished she never did.

Her eyes had flooded with black, the darkest deepest black she'd ever seen. Not a single speck of white or blue could be seen, making her panic even more.

"Make it- stop," She choked tearfully, "How do I make it stop?"

 _"You need to concentrate,"_ Allison pressed, " _It's going to be okay. Just breathe."_

It felt like hours, but it was probably really just a few minutes. Slowly, Lily calmed her breathing, staring at Allison as she did so. Her hands stopped trembling, and soon, she found herself on the floor, back against her bed as she took deep breaths.

" _Your eyes are back to normal_ ," Allison pointed out, sitting next to her, " _How do you feel?"_

"Like crap," Lily admitted, touching her scar thoughtfully, "My eyes have never changed like that before."

 _"Maybe it's your memory_ ," Allison suggested, _"I read the note. Maybe something subconsciously triggered your memory so they changed."_

"It's just too much," Lily finally broke, hugging her knees to her chest as she felt her eyes well up with tears, "Being out of Eichen House. It's as if the person I used to be has been wiped out clean, leaving me. A mess."

 _"You're not a mess,"_ Allison pressed, _"You're a victim of circumstance. You'll settle down eventually, but you need to give yourself time."_

"But what if I don't?" Lily asked, pausing for a moment, "Do you know what the ghosts called Eichen House? They called it Echo House, because they could hear the screams of their fellow deceased. But you want to know the worst thing? I could hear them too."

The room fell silent for a few seconds, Lily still catching her breath.

"I'm more messed up that most people in that place, so why did I deserve to leave?" Lily asked in desperation, tears now rolling freely down her face, "Why was I released and not them?"

 _"Because you're special,"_ Allison immediately answered, _"You're destined for things you don't even know yet, and I believe in you. I know you can do it."_

Lily paused, "But I can't do it alone."

She quickly searched for her phone in her jacket pockets, grinning slightly in satisfaction when her fingers felt the glass screen. She quickly typed in the number, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Doctor Deaton? I think I changed my mind," Lily began, "I'd like to meet that 'pack' you were talking about."

* * *

An hour later, Lily found herself emptying the cardboard box in her room. After the Sheriff had searched it in vain, Lily had decided to keep all her items. She'd put away all of the clothes, including some questionable pieces of attire, before stumbling upon the same jewellery box once again.

 _"Have you found the key?"_ Allison asked curiously as she peered at the pretty box.

"Nope," Lily replied in frustration, "But I know it's here somewhere. Whoever Ethan is wouldn't have forgotten to put it in here."

 _"Why don't you use your other eyes?"_ Allison suddenly asked, _"I mean, if they're triggered by memory then maybe they can trigger memory back."_

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, except for the fact that I don't know _how_ to get my eyes to change," Lily replied, an idea dawning on her, "What if we just smash the box open?"

 _"That's destructive thinking. Besides, it might not even be yours. It might be private property- "_ Allison glared, freezing as she looked into the cardboard box, _"Oh my god, we're idiots."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"What if you kept a diary?"_ Allison suddenly asked, _"Because if we can find it, that could tell us everything."_

"You're a genius," Lily breathed, setting the jewellery box aside in favour of rummaging through the larger box.

It took a while, but eventually the two girls found a small leatherbound blue notebook. An intricate pattern was printed into the leather, weaving around the corners of the notebook. She undid the latch and opened the notebook, small slips of paper falling to the ground below her. She skimmed through the pages to find that the pages were either empty or torn out, making her groan in annoyance.

 _"What's Club Revo?"_ Allison asked curiously, peering at the slips on the floor.

Lily froze for a moment, looking at the slips in a mix of fear and excitement. She knelt to the floor and started looking through them one by one, finding them all to be tickets to certain events held in Club Revo.

"Apparently I was quite the party girl," Lily mused, pausing as she read the date on one of the tickets, "Wait, this can't be right. This has the date for this years halloween."

 _"Maybe someone's trying to leave you a message,"_ Allison hinted, _"I bet you it's that Ethan guy."_

"I shouldn't go," Lily began, placing the tickets back into the notebook, "It just seems shady. I'll see what I can accomplish with Deaton first."

 _"You said you're meeting him tomorrow, right?"_ Allison asked, an uncertain edge to her voice.

"Yeah, and you better be there," Lily joked, "It feels like I'm jumping straight into the deep end, you know?"

 _"I can imagine,"_ Allison replied nervously, the two girls jumping as they heard the commotion downstairs, _"What was that?"_

"Probably just Scott and his friends," Lily shrugged, placing the notebook with the tickets in the bedside drawer, "I'm gonna grab something to eat, I'll be right back."

Lily left the room and creeped down the stairs quietly, making her way to the kitchen undetected. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Well, maybe apart from Allison. She was easy to talk to after all, as if she was her special little friend.

 _"Whatcha making?"_

She jumped as Allisons face appeared next to her, her eyes wide and eager as Lily pulled out a few slices of bread.

"I thought you were waiting upstairs? Plus, you seem to be awfully interested in a sandwich, especially since you can't even eat," Lily replied as she began looking for sandwich fillings.

 _"How couldn't I be? It's not exactly a joy to be dead,"_ Allison complained, _"Hey, you know who else likes sandwiches? Basically everyone, including the people in the living room. Maybe if you made a few more sandwiches for them they'd look over your icy demeanor and let you join them and hey, maybe you'll make friends that aren't dead and-"_

"For the love of G-" Lily began, frowning when her voice cut itself off, "Allison, listen to me very carefully. I do not have any desire _whatsoever_ to socialise with anyone in that living room right now. I'm perfectly happy dying a lonely cat woman picking up cat shit and emptying litter boxes for the rest of my life. In fact I'm going to go and adopt a cat as soon as I-"

"Um, who are you talking to?"

Lily spun around to come face to face with none other than Stiles Stilinski. A very worried-looking Stiles Stilinski.

"I talk to myself a lot," She blurted out sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck, Allison rolling her eyes, "Like, all the time. It's a bit of a problem but hey-ho."

"Oh of course, no, don't mind me," Stiles blurted out as his eyes got wider, "Just makin' myself a sandwich. Yep. Thats-"

"Lily!" Lydia exclaimed as she entered the kitchen with a couple of empty glasses, far too friendly for Lily's taste, "You should join us! We're about to do an ouija board."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Lily asked skeptically, nervously rubbing her arm, "I mean, aren't those things dangerous?"

"Of course it's a good idea! Now come on!" Lydia insisted, putting the glasses down and grabbing her wrist. As she dragged her into the room, Lily turned back to look at Stiles, who was looking straight back at her. However, before she had the chance to say anything, she was thrust into the living room.

"Lily's joining us!" Lydia exclaimed with a giggle, plopping herself next to Malia as Lily slowly sat down next to Scott

Looking around the room uncomfortably, Lily realised why Lydia had been strangely bubbly. There were numerous beer cans littering the coffee table, most of which were closer to Lydia's side. Scott had one in his hand, smiling sheepishly at Lily's disapproving look.

"Want one?" Scott offered, gesturing to the coffee table.

"Can't, alcohol interferes with my medication," Lily shrugged, ignoring the odd looks from a couple of the guests.

Allison was on the other side of the room from her, holding up a thumbs up. Lily rolled her eyes at her just as Stiles re-entered the room, a sandwich in his hand. He sat himself next to Lily, munching away at his sandwich.

"I found this in the attic a few weeks ago," Lydia explained as she pulled out an Ouija board from her bag, "I don't know why I'd never seen it before, it kind of just appeared."

" _Spooky_ ," Allison mused.

Lydia lifted the cover off the box, Lily immediately feeling her throat constricting. She really didn't like this idea.

"I think I'll be sitting this one out," she announced, scooting back and away from it in her seat, "I'm not a fan of anything supernatural."

"Suit yourself," Lydia shrugged, setting up the board, "Anyone else want to back out?"

No one dared move, Lydia subsequently nodding in satisfaction. Alison looked at Lily across the room with a raised brow, but she didn't dare question her in front of everyone. She didn't want them to think she was any crazier than she'd already demonstrated.

Lydia was the first person to put her fingers on the planchette, followed by Scott and the others.

"Come on Lily," Scott begged, "Have some fun! For me? _Pleeeeease?"_

She paused, rolling her eyes and conceding. However, as soon as she'd placed her fingers on the planchette, something creepier than she could've imagined happened.

It was as if all the warmth in the world had been eradicated. The room turned cold and dark, Malia and Kira shivering already. Lily could feel her eyes turning, and in a moment of desperation, she removed the fingers off the planchette.

The board broke into two.

Everyone fell in silence as the room returned back to normal. One by one, everyone took their fingers of the planchette, looking at Lily questioningly.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia demanded, looking around the room.

"Think I'm gonna call it a night," Lily announced nervously, "As... Lovely as this has been, I have homework I have to complete before being taken over by some weird evil spirit you guys accidentally summoned."

She rushed out of the room before any of the others could question what had happened. However, right before she'd reached the stairs, she heard a not-so-quiet whisper from one of the boys.

"Scott, she's not... Something, is she?"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next morning, Scott was noticeably different.

He watched Lily intently as she prepared her lunch, asking her various questions she didn't understand. He also had begun inviting her to a long, long list of events him and his friends had planned, such as bowling that was taking place that weekend.

"Scott give the poor girl a break," Melissa has scolded as she made herself a coffee, "Sorry about him, he gets overexcited sometimes."

The ride to school had been normal, Lily now relishing in the danger and the speed that came with riding a motorcycle. However, as soon as she'd stepped into the school, she knew something was different.

People stared at her as she walked down the halls of the school, as if she were an animal stepping into new territory. She hadn't received that attention when she'd been new, so why now?

When she reached her locker, she finally understood.

None other than Lydia Martin was standing at her locker, filing her nails as she patiently waited for Lily. The moment the strawberry-blonde spotted Lily, her face lightened up suspiciously, a smile forming on her face.

 _"This'll be fun,"_ Allison mused to herself, watching from a few lockers down.

"Lily!" Lydia exclaimed, taking a few steps towards her, "I was just looking for you!"

"You were?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrow as Scott watched the two interact.

"You know, we haven't really spent any time together since you arrived in Beacon Hills," Lydia began, pulling out her phone, "And since a friend of Scott's is a friend of mine, we could go and-"

"No thanks."

Lily gently pushed past Lydia and Scott, reaching her locker and easily entering her combination.

"Excuse me?" Lydia asked as Lily placed her books in her locker, "What do you mean with _'no'_?"

"I mean that I'm not interested," Lily explained, closing her locker, "I didn't come to Beacon Hills to make friends, nor am I looking for any."

 _"Antisocial!"_ Allison called over, earning a glare from Lily.

"Besides," Lily finished, "Creepy things happen around you guys."

The rest of the morning was spent in the same way. Scott's friends approached her various times during the day, both in and out of lessons, and Lily was about to lose it.

Stiles had decided to try and talk to her about tv-shows to get her to open up, however all that accomplished was leaving him horrified when she'd admitted that she had no clue what he was talking about. This was then followed by Lydia attempting to rope her into a group outing in maths, which she not-so-politely declined.

Kira was possibly the most creative with her approach. She complemented her outfits (which was suspicious in itself) and offered a few mall trips with her and Lydia, all of which Lily declined. Allison had shot her a glare once she'd seen the saddened expression on the two girls faces, however she wasn't going to give in easily.

Liam had attempted to approach her a couple of times, all of which he'd backed out of last minute. However, the cherry on top of it all was when Malia approached her as they were all changing for P.E, her last lesson of the day.

"Why do you wear longsleeved tops all the time?" Malia asked, noticing the black long sleeved top underneath her sports kit, "Aren't you warm?"

"I'm always cold," Lily lied pathetically, feeling her heartbeat accelerating, "It's a condition, runs in the family, y'know."

"You're lying," Malia stated creepily, but was thankfully interrupted by the shrill sound of Lydia's voice.

"Oh Malia," she laughed, "How about we leave Lily alone now and focus on the game?"

"But you're the one who said..." Malia trailed off as Lydia lead her away, finally leaving Lily alone. She knelt down to tie her laces as Allison walked towards her, a smirk on her face.

 _"They won't stop until they've figured you out, you know?"_ Allison explained, kneeling down to Lily.

"If Eichen couldn't figure me out, I doubt they'll be able to," Lily replied, "Also you're going to make me look creepy talking to myself if you keep approaching me in public."

 _"Yeah,_ _I'm_ _the one making you look creepy,"_ Allison joked as the two stood up, making their way out on the field, _"Hey, isn't cheerleading being brought back this year?"_

"I hope not," Lily replied, "The last thing this town needs is a bunch of stuck-up high school socialites waving their pompoms around."

 _"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine,"_ Allison laughed, the two fading into silence as they neared the large group of girls.

"Who were you talking to?" Malia asked immediately, standing tall in front of Lily.

"I wasn't talking to anyone?" Lily lied, "What's with all the questions today?"

Before Malia could reply, the shrill sound of a whistle echoed across the field. Coach Finstock stalked towards the girls, a gleeful smile on his face.

"Ladies!" he announced, "Unfortunately, today's lesson has been cancelled due to an emergency within the faculty. However, I'm happy to announce the date for the cheerleading tryouts, which will be next friday at four-"

Coach Finstock was interrupted by the shrill sound of a few girls squealing. Lily covered her ears, waiting for the disgusting sound to stop. Once the students had calmed down, Finstock continued.

"I'll be posting the official announcement on the noticeboard outside the counselor's office tomorrow morning," He informed them, a sour mood suddenly falling onto him, "Now, get lost."

The idle chatter between the girls was Lily's perfect excuse to slip away undetected. She was the first back inside the changing room, grabbing her bag and leaving for her bus immediately.

"The sooner I get to Deaton's, the sooner I can get this over with," she reasoned with Allison in the empty corridors, making her way out of the school and through the parking lot.

 _"You're not even going to change?"_

"No time," Lily shrugged, "Come on, we're going to miss the bus."

* * *

Lily arrived half an hour early to Deaton's clinic, Allison trailing behind her. Deaton brought her back to his examination room to wait as he closed up the clinic for the public, leaving her with nothing to do but to continue reading the book he'd given her.

Twenty minutes later, she'd only just begun reading what exactly an Akkain could do, and so far, she wasn't impressed.

There were only three pages of scrawny, messy handwriting, listing _what_ she could do but not _how or why_. She'd only gotten halfway down the first page when Deaton walked in, her eyes fixated on a single word.

 _Resurrection_.

"I can bring people back from the dead?" she immediately asked the doctor, "Did you know about this?"

"It was a myth," he admitted, "And as far as I know, it has yet to be done. I also imagine it would take a great deal of power and sacrifice to accomplish, as well as a number of side effects."

"But what if that's what happened?" Lily demanded, "What if I resurrected someone and the side effect was that I don't remember it?"

Before Deaton could answer, the door to the clinic opened, the echo of the bell travelling across the clinic.

 _"That's them,"_ Allison breathed, wide-eyed.

"I'll give you a moment," Deaton concluded, "I'll bring them in in a few minutes."

Lily nodded as the Doctor left the room, Lily taking a couple of deep breaths.

"It'll be fine, right?" she asked Allison as she sat on the metal table, "I mean, how bad can they be?"

 _"Lily, there's probably something I should-"_

"I mean, if it all goes to shit I can just ask to be sent back to Eichen House and never come back out," Lily nodded to herself, "Yeah, a nice long life in Eichen. Maybe I could get back out in two years and start over, hopefully they wouldn't remember me. And you'd still be here, of course. I mean, you don't really have a choice since you're dead and all."

 _"Lily, I-"_

"I mean sure, if another Akkain just happens to pop past you should definetly ask if they can resurrect you," Lily rambled nervously, "You should totally take that offer, second chances and all."

 _"Lily if you'd just-"_

"You better come visit me in Eichen," Lily continued, fidgeting with her hands as she heard the door knob turn, "Wouldn't want me rotting away in a cell for the rest of my life, would yo-"

Her voice died in her throat as her eyes met none other than Scott McCall and his friends, their mouths gaping at the nervous girl sat in the room.

"This has got to be a joke," Lily exclaimed, turning to Allison, "This is a joke, right?"

 _"I was trying to tell you,"_ Allison tried, _"But you_ _kinda_ _rambled over my words."_

"I see you all know each other?" Deaton asked as he closed the door behind the group.

"She lives with me," Scott breathed, "But Lily, how-"

"What the hell-," Lily began, jumping off the table and backing up towards the wall, "What the hell is going on?"

"Lily, calm down," Scott continued, taking a step towards her, "No one here is going to hurt you."

 _"You can trust them,"_ Allison reassured her, _"They won't hurt you."_

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing into the wall for a moment.

"I'm not saying that I trust you," she began, opening her eyes, "But it looks like I'm about to be thrown in a whole new world."

Stiles smirked from behind Lydia. He had to admit, she had guts.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Lily asked, crossing her arms, "What are you all? Vampires? Please don't be vampires, that's the most cliche-"

"Werewolf," Scott began, gesturing at himself.

"Banshee," Lydia interjected, "I can scream."

"Werewolf," Liam supplied.

"Werecayote," Malia added, ignoring Lily's surprised gaze.

"Thunder Kitsune," Kira supplied sheepishly, "But that's kind of a complicated story."

Lily nodded, turning to Stiles. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Don't look at me like that!" Stiles joked, "I'm human."

"But the real question is, what are you?" Malia interrupted, "Because for this thing to work, we need to be able to trust you too."

"Right," Lily mumbled before launching herself into her explanation, "I'm an Akkain. I've been able to see dead people all my life; ghosts, spirits, the whole shebang. However, recently it seems that my powers are, for lack of better words, evolving."

"Meaning?" Lydia asked, genuinely interested in the girl.

"My eyes have started changing when I'm-" Lily began, however swiftly changing the course of the sentence, she didn't want them knowing her weaknesses yet, "When I'm experiencing a heightened emotion. I currently have severe amnesia, meaning I don't remember the last year of my life, but I have reason to believe that I developed my powers during that time and someone simply doesn't want me to remember."

"Which is where you guys come in," Deaton interjected, "You guys need help with this town, and she needs help with her memories."

"We help each other," Scott nodded in realisation, turning to Lily, "What do you think?"

"I think that I'm still processing that fact that werewolves exist," Lily admitted, "Actually scratch that. I'm still processing the fact that _I_ exist."

"I still don't see how we can trust her," Malia muttered to Lydia and Liam, eyes never leaving Lily.

"Hold on," Scott began, eyes filled with hope, "Is there anyone in this room we can't see?"

Lily turned to look directly at Allison, a hopefully look on the dead girl's face. Clearly, she missed them all. With a sigh, Lily turned back to the group.

"Yes," Lily admitted, proceeding to lie, "But ghosts and spirits are a little touchy with their identity."

She could see Allison visibly sigh in relief at that statement, which Lily made a mental note to interrogate her about.

"I also seem to be allergic to sage," Lily added, "But... Why did you guys try to befriend me so much today?"

"Because weird things have been happening in Beacon Hills," Scott explained, taking charge, "There have been a number of animals found in the woods drained of blood and mutilated, and we thought it was a werewolf."

"So you thought it might've been me," Lily concluded, "I mean, I don't blame you. A new girl is always a plausible explanation. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I was the prime suspect."

"You were," Stiles blurted out sheepishly, "If we're being completely honest here."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Lydia asked, "I mean, we barely know _anything_ about you."

Lily thought back to the line of pill bottles on her bedside table, to all the secrets hidden in her Eichen House files. However, she wasn't ready to be vulnerable yet, regardless of what the intentions of the pack were.

"Nope," Lily finally replied, "Nothing worth mentioning at all."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

For the following week, Scott and his friends tried to find out as much as they could about Lily, whilst simultaneously keeping her as far away as possible.

It was obvious they didn't trust her. Why would they? She didn't trust them either, much to Allison's disappointment, and she wasn't about to in the near future either. She wouldn't allow anyone near enough to hurt her, nor would she be in danger to hurt anyone else. After all, she didn't know what she was capable of.

However, she had made one friend that the group of supernatural teens hadn't got to yet. Danny from economics had somehow befriended her, bypassing the odd scar and the sloppy clothing choices. He was on the lacrosse team with Scott, Liam and Stiles, however he barely interacted with the three. In fact, he tended to keep to the other players of the team, far away from the supernatural.

The first time they'd spoken, Lily had been a bit wary. He'd asked her for homework help, which she'd given with a little hesitation, which then turned into two hours spent in the school library throwing skittles at each other from questionable distances.

All in all, Danny was her favourite in Beacon Hills so far. Simple, nice and charming. The perfect combination.

"Goodmorning Miss Walton," Danny had greeted her that monday morning, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and steering her away from Scott, "A fine October morning we're having here, don't you think?"

"Beautiful indeed," she'd replied with an overly British accent, "Absolutely spiffing."

"Never say that word again," Danny begged, a smirk forming on his face, "So... You and Scott McCall then?"

"We just live together," Lily rolled her eyes as they reached his locker, "Nothing like that; he's like a big brother to me. Besides, he's dating Kira remember?"

"Ah yes, the ever-sickening straightness of those two will give me cavities eventually," Danny replied, pausing to unlock his locker, "So, there's no one that's caught your eye?"

"I don't date, Danny," she replied automatically, "Dating is just a never ending road to disappointment. There's no point to it."

"You can be the scrooge of dating if you really want to, but I'm prepared to bet that someone will catch your eye eventually," Danny joked, "Speaking of, what are you doing friday night?"

"Basking in the glory of Scott McCall's household doing absolutely nothing," Lily snorted, "Why? Finally ready to live up to the promise of a Skins marathon night?"

"Actually, I had something much more exciting planned," Danny announced, dramatically closing his locker, "the lacrosse team is throwing a party this friday at mine to celebrate the new season for cheerleaders, and you my dear Lily, are on the invited list."

"I'm not a fan of parties," Lily instantly replied, "Or lacrosse, and especially not a fan of lacrosse players. Don't know how you're even friends with me at this point."

"Please?" Danny begged, "I need someone to keep the grabby lacrosse players at bay. Also, that gives you an excuse to get out of the house."

Danny knew Lily's recent discomfort in living with the McCalls. They were lovely people, but it just didn't feel like home. She didn't feel at home, not anymore. Not since the events in Deaton's clinic. With a sigh, she gave in.

"Alright, fine!" Lily admitted in defeat, "But I'm ordering pizza and hiding in your room if people start chugging down kegs."

"Deal," Danny smirked, "Who knows, maybe you'll be making out with a hottie by the end of the night."

"No chance in hell," Lily rolled her eyes, "Come on, you'll be late."

* * *

 _"Come on Walton! You can kick higher than that!"_

 _Lily huffed in annoyance, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. If she'd known that joining the cheerleading team would've been this hard, she would've stayed hidden away. However, she definetly didn't mind watching the football captain work out on the field with the other football players. She caught said boy's eye, waving shyly at him as he grinned cheekily back, openly checking her out in her newly fitted uniform._

 _"Walton!" the cheerleading captain Emily snapped, "You can stare at the boys all you like later, but for now, I want to see that leg in the air."_

* * *

"So you remembered something new?" Mrs Morrell, the school counselor asked, "Was there anything else?"

"No," Lily admitted, leaning back in the uncomfortable office chair, "It just came back to me last night, when I was just about to fall asleep."

"Maybe your brain is triggered by events around you," Mrs Morrell suggested, "The cheerleading tryouts are on their way. Did you plan on auditioning?"

"Nope," Lily sighed, "Although I don't remember much, the idea of trying out for that team still gives me a bad feeling."

"Gut feeling," Mrs Morrell suggested, "But admittedly, you're in a much better shape than when you first arrived here."

It was true, in both the physical and mental aspects. When she'd stepped into the office during her first week in the school, she'd been clad in the purple Eichen House jumper with ratty hair and an air of pure crazy. However, after setting down a little, she'd opted out of the purple jumper and into her old clothes, today's consisting of a long-sleeved black shirt and high-waisted denim shorts - the kind you'd find at an overpriced vintage store. Her hair had been combed neatly, now falling in gentle waves.

She definetly looked much better than when she'd first arrived, but not many knew exactly how much she'd changed inside as well. She'd let someone in; Allison. Even if the girl was a ghost, she'd wormed her way in better than most people had. Sure, she'd warmed up to Scott and Melissa, but Allison was different. She didn't need to hide anything from her, because she knew her secrets already.

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about today?" Mrs Morrell asked, "Maybe about your new friends?"

"New friends?" Lily questioned, huffing in annoyance when it dawned on her, "Are you talking about-"

"Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski expressed some concern," Mrs Morrell admitted, "About you not really, how do I put this... 'Engaging' with other students."

Lily scoffed, "Suddenly my social life is their business? And besides, I do plenty of engaging. Hell, I'm going to a party this friday."

Mrs Morrell smiled, "Well, I'll be glad to report back to them that there's nothing for them to worry about."

"If you could, that would be wonderful," Lily replied honestly just as the bell for lunch rang, "Guess that's my cue. See you wednesday Mrs Morrell."

Mrs Morrell simply replied with a tight-lipped smile as Lily made her way out of the office. She hadn't decided what she thought of Mrs Morrell yet, but she definetly wasn't a force to be reckoned with. When she wanted answers, she'd try anything to get them.

Lily evaluated her lunch options. On one hand, she could sit with Danny and his lacrosse friends and submit herself to an hour of mindless chatter. On the other hand, she could sit with Scott and his friends, which they'd been begging her to do, but she wasn't about to give in so easily. Her third option was to go to the library and finish off homework, however that had all been completed the night before and she didn't want to make herself a reputation of sitting alone in the library. With a defeated sigh, she made her way to the cafeteria to grab food.

However, the moment she pushed the door to the lunchroom open, her mind flooded with an unfamiliar memory.

 _She was sat in a red retro booth, nursing a strawberry milkshake as the football player across from her gazed at her questioningly. She stirred the milkshake with her straw, staring back at said boy with the same intensity._

 _"You don't seem like the other girls on the team," he admitted as she tactically twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers, "What's your secret?"_

 _She laughed gently, fluttering her lashes, "A lady never tells, but I'm sure you've got plenty of secrets of your own."_

 _The boy smirked, reaching over to hold one of Lily's hands, "How about I show you?"_

"Lily? Lily are you okay?"

Lily snapped out of her memory, falling back into someone behind her, the very person who'd been calling her name. She felt their hands catch and grab her arms, holding her upright as she began freaking out. Why was she remembering these snippets of her life now? Why not when she was in Eichen, or when she was with Deaton?

Nothing made sense. The world began spinning around her, and she could feel her eyes beginning to shift. However, before she made sense of where she was and who she was with, she found herself being lead into a deserted classroom. She leant heavily on one of the desks as she took deep breaths, her eyes now completely black.

"Lily?" Stiles asked hesitantly, "Lily, you need to breathe."

He'd been behind the girl when she'd been making her way to the cafeteria, however, the moment that she'd touched the door, she'd fallen backwards. Stiles had made it a quick job to catch her, and thankfully, no one else had been around. However, the minute he noticed her eyes shifting, he'd pushed her into the nearest classroom and away from any prying eyes.

He grabbed her hands between his as they both sank to the floor, Lily's whole body shaking. He could feel how cold her skin was becoming, and how strong her grip was on his hands. Before he knew it, he'd pulled the girl against him, taking his hoodie off and pulling it on her as he tried to warm her up.

"Just breathe, it's going to be okay," he murmured soothingly, trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible, "It's going to be okay."

He wasn't an idiot. He'd done his research on Lily. The newspapers and the internet had little to no information on her, however he knew that she'd spent unfavourable time in Eichen House, and knowing what kind of practices happened in that institution, he knew she'd never want to return to that place. She didn't seem vulnerable or fragile by any means, but he knew more than anyone that sometimes, all you needed was to be held.

He pressed his cheek against the top of her head as he slowly felt her breath even out. Regardless, he kept whispering reassuring thoughts to her, waiting for her to calm down.

Once she'd returned to her normal state, Lily was in shock. She didn't understand what'd just happened, nor how she'd calmed down so quickly. Her panic attacks usually lasted for longer, yet here she was, on the floor of one of the history classrooms clutching Stiles' hands.

"How'd you do that?" she whispered in shock, pulling away from his embrace yet still holding his warm hands in her own cold ones.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you calm me down so quickly?" Lily urged, "No one's ever done that before."

Stiles shrugged, "I used to get panic attacks when I was little. I guess... I just know what feels right to do in the situation."

Lily nodded, finally taking her hands away from his. Her eyes had returned back to normal, and apart from her glacid skin, she felt fine.

"I remembered something," she blurted out before she could stop herself, "It wasn't much, but it was... Something."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stiles asked, standing up and offering her a hand, "I know you're not interested in help from any of us, but maybe it might be nice to just... Talk?"

She took his hand, allowing him to pull her back up, but decided to put a distance between them, "I, uh, remembered my first date. With my boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend now I'm assuming."

"Oh?" Stiles asked, lost for words, "Was it, uh, was it a good date? You know, something you'd want to remember?"

Lily shrugged, making her way to the door of the classroom, "I don't know yet."

An awkward silence fell upon the room as Lily opened the door. Just as she was about to leave, she turned back to face the boy.

"Stiles?" she asked quietly, barely a whisper.

He heard her, swallowing before replying, "Y-Yeah?"

She let her lips morph into a gentle smile, not quite reaching her eyes, yet still there.

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

That Wednesday afternoon found Lily in Deaton's clinic, reclined on a metal chair. It reminded her of going to the dentist, only that in the dentist they put a bright light on you, whilst in the vet's clinic there were two large syringes on the table, ready and waiting. There were multiple wires attached to one large monitor on the Vet's desk, which was currently black.

"Do you ever get actual animals as patients?" Lily joked, Allison rolling her eyes behind her.

"Recently? No," Deaton replied honestly, inspecting one of the syringes, "But that's given me plenty of time to work on your... Problem."

"The amnesia," Lily concluded, "Any reason why you didn't invite the puppy pack?"

"I didn't think you'd appreciate them being here, not on the first trial anyway," Deaton explained, turning to Lily, "I'll be injecting the serum into your neck, which should make you re-live through any forgotten memories. I can't guarantee what you'll see, however the wires will be able to display an image once they're attached to your neck. The second serum will bring you back."

"So essentially you'll be seeing into my mind," Lily concluded, "Have you ever tried this on anyone before?"

"I used a similar method on a werewolf a long time ago," Deaton explained vaguely, "If anything goes wrong, the system will produce a mild electric shock that will bring you back. I'll also be able to communicate with you through the monitor."

"Fun," Lily muttered, "So, when do we start?"

 _"You don't have to do this,"_ Allison suggested, taking a step forwards, _"There are other ways. There must be other ways."_

"If you find any let me know," Lily responded, turning to Deaton, "I'm ready."

Deaton nodded, and in only a few seconds, he had the syringe positioned at her neck, the tip of the large needle barely pricking her skin.

"I should probably mention that this is going to hurt," Deaton added casually, "A lot."

Before she could reply, she felt an excruciating pain radiate from her neck. She clutched her neck once the needle had been removed. However, soon she found the world around her blurring, her hand falling back to her side limply.

The world turned black.

* * *

 _The room spun around her. She was in class, she knew that, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what class she was in._

 _She could feel her body flushing, yet her hands shaking from the cold. She knew she shouldn't have listened to Ethan, shouldn't have stopped taking the pills. They'd helped her deal with everything, and now, she was worse than before._

 _When the final bell for that class rang, she'd packed her stuff and fled the class quickly, searching blindly for the art room. It had become her safe place, the only place no one would look for her in._

 _She crashed through the door and into a stool, clutching the wood as she took deep breaths. Deep down, she knew it wasn't the pills. Not really. She knew why she was reacting so badly, and it was much worse than withdrawal symptoms._

 _"Come on Lily, let me in," a voice taunted her, "We could have so much fun."_

 _"Never," she spat, gritting her teeth as she clutched her head in pain, "I'm never going to give up."_

 _"But you already have," the voice continued to taunt her, "You're weak. Pathetic. No wonder your parents got rid of you."_

 _"Shut up," she muttered, eyes morphing as she bit her lip in pain._

 _"But you know it's true," the voice continued, getting closer and closer each minute, "You know what you are? You're useless. A messenger of death. No one would care if you-"_

 _"Lily!"_

 _Lily spun around painfully to see none other than Ethan at the door, his brother in tow. He quickly crouched down next to her, taking her hands in his._

 _"I knew we shouldn't have asked you to do this," he murmured, "You should've told us-"_

 _"Told you what?" Lily demanded, "Told you he'd found me? What does that change? It's too late."_

 _"It's not too late," Ethan begged, "We know people. We can find you help. We can get rid of him."_

 _"And then what?" Lily demanded, her voice falling to a whisper, "What if it's too late?"_

* * *

Lily woke up with a cough, still lying on the reclined chair. She wheezed as she sat up, holding her chest as she looked around the clinic. Her eyes fell on Deaton, who was looking at her with a hint of shock.

"Why did you wake me up?" she demanded, "What happened?"

 _"He didn't wake you up,"_ Allison whispered, _"You woke yourself up."_

At that, Lily sat up, "What? Is that even possible?"

"You were in that chair for forty three minutes," Deaton explained as he looked at his monitor, typing a few commands in, "And just so you know, you woke yourself up."

"Allison told me," Lily snapped back, "What I want to know is _how_."

Deaton raised his eyebrow, "Well I'm sorry I can't talk to ghosts. And how? I don't know."

Lily groaned, falling back in the seat. Her body was still glittery from the events, but she took a moment to piece everything together.

She'd been a cheerleader in her old school. She'd begun dating a guy in the football team. He clearly didn't have great habits as that lead her to a dingy club, where she met this supposed 'Ethan'. She apparently had a drug addiction, but that had been proven with the hospital tests she'd done. And finally, she'd apparently done something to anger someone into driving her crazy.

"When that guy came to save you in that classroom, the image was blurry. I couldn't see his face," Deaton explained, "Do you remember who it was?"

Lily shook her head, "I can never remember their faces or their voices. It's as if there's a block preventing me from finding out who I was."

 _"Lily, you really need to start considering asking Scott and the others for help,"_ Allison begged worriedly, _"They could help you remember. Or at least... Do it for me?"_

Lily sighed. Deep down, she knew she couldn't shut the group out forever. She knew their secret, and they knew hers, and she couldn't change that. And besides, she knew they must've meant a lot to Allison, considering she'd been pushing the matter so much. With a final resigned sigh, she nodded.

"Alright fine," Lily agreed, "Scott's having the group over tonight. I'll talk to him before they arrive. Now... Can someone help me up?"

* * *

Lily sat awkwardly in the living room, her eyes firmly staring at the ground as she ignored the other sets of eyes staring at her. She'd hoped the others wouldn't have arrived before she had, but unfortunately she hadn't had that luck.

Lily coughed, breaking the silence, "As... Awkward as this is, shall we discuss the plan of action or do you guys just throw yourself into danger and hope for the best?"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, "Plan of action for what?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I've got a problem; you've got a problem. You solve my problem; I solve your problem. Easy peasy."

"If I remember correctly, you were very reluctant to help us," Lydia pointed out, narrowing her eyes, "What changed your mind?"

Lily's gaze flickered to Allison - who'd been standing across the room from her - before returning to Lydia, "A friend. I'm doing this for a friend."

"Vague," Lydia muttered to herself, a fleeting thought crossing her mind. What if...

"Is Allison in the room?" Lydia suddenly blurted, all eyes turning onto the Banshee.

Lily bit her lip, eyes turning to Allison questioningly. She wouldn't say a word if the girl didn't want her to, but to her surprise, Allison slowly nodded her head. Lily let out a long sigh before nodding.

"Yeah, she is," Lily confirmed, "She's the one who's been pushing for me to talk to you guys, and who brought me to Deaton."

Mixed reactions came from the people in the group. Although everyone held a certain degree of excitement, Lily couldn't help but notice the guilt twisted in Stiles' face. She decided to ignore it for now, she had other things to think about.

"Allison said there's a threat coming to Beacon Hills, something bad," Lily continued, "And those animals drained of blood are just the beginning."

"So what do you think we should do?" Liam asked, "We can't just let that happen."

"I think that's our only choice," Lily interjected, "If the animal attacks are the only thing happening right now, we're just going to have to wait them out."

"And then what?" Malia pressed, "We let them attack?"

"No," Lily rolled her eyes, "We fight back."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

It was Thursday, and Lily was more than ready for the week to be over.

For starters, cheerleading tryouts were tomorrow, and the school was buzzing with excitement. Girls had been practicing their routines over and over in the school field, which meant a long list of complaints from Danny as they took away from his practice time.

Then there was Danny's party. Lily didn't quite know how she felt about attending, after her newly discovered track record. If she didn't drink or take anything, she'd be fine, but something told her that the party wasn't going to be the worst part of the evening.

That evening however, she had a meeting with the Sheriff, Melissa and her old doctors for an evaluation of her medication. She'd been taking it diligently, and had been seeing no negative side effects, which meant they'd either decrease her dosage or keep it the same, which she'd definitely be able to handle.

She was on her way to the hospital with Melissa, Scott promising takeout on their return. She was a little nervous, but Melissa had assured her that there was nothing to be afraid of. Nevertheless, she wasn't looking forwards to facing her old doctors again, those who had seen her at her most vulnerable.

Before she knew it, she was being ushered into a private hospital room by Melissa, where the Sheriff and Doctor Fenris awaited patiently.

"Lilith!" Doctor Fenris greeted with fake enthusiasm, "It's so good to see you grown and healthy!"

"Uh, thanks?" Lily replied weakly, taking a seat in the room.

"Alright, so we're going to conduct a few psyche evaluations as well as Miss McCall conducting a physical," Doctor Fenris explained, "Have you had any problems with your medications?"

"None," Lily answered, "I feel a lot more balanced than I used to."

"Excellent. Any more episodes?"

"A few anxiety attacks," Lily admitted, "But nothing severe."

"Any sightings?" Doctor Fenris continued, scribbling onto his clipboard, "And have you interacted with any?"

Lily bit her lip before lying, "A few sightings but no interactions."

"Wonderful," Doctor Fenris smiled, "And any progress with your amnesia?"

"A few memories of my old school, but that's about it," Lily continued, deciding to not mention the nightclub or Ethan.

"I was afraid so," Doctor Fenris nodded, "Before progressing onto the psyche exam, I'd like to discuss some progress we've made into your amnesia."

"Progress?" Melissa asked, "We weren't briefed on this."

"It's all very new," the Doctor reassured as he pulled out a small tub of orange pills.

"Your medication seems to be working steadily. The anxiety should settle with prolonged use, so I'm not going to change your dosage," Doctor Fenris reassured, "However, we have been developing this pill to help you with your amnesia. It should stimulate your muscle memory which should trigger memories to resurface."

"Is it safe?" Melissa instantly asked.

"Most definitely," Doctor Fenris nodded, "However, it's up to Lily for her to try it."

Lily paused. If it could trigger muscle memory, maybe she could discover things about herself her mind couldn't tell her. With a reassured nod, she decided to take the leap.

"I'll try it," Lily agreed, "If it means I can get my memories back, I'll do it.

* * *

The rest of the examination passed quickly, all with positive results. She was healthier, and her mental health had seemed to improve. However, Doctor Fenris insisted on another checkup in a few weeks, as well as the continuation of all medication and counselling services.

Lily was now sat in her room, curiously rolling the small tub of orange pills between her thumb and forefinger. She'd never heard of a muscle memory stimulant, and hadn't really thought anything like that would work. However, she eventually popped the small cap off of the tube, taking a pill out and swallowing it dry.

Nearly instantly, she felt a change in her body. She felt more... Comfortable, as if she was settling into her body for the first time. It was an odd feeling, but not unpleasant. However, the day had drained her, and so she quickly leant her head back into her comfortable pillow, letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

Lily woke up with a new feeling coursing through her bones. It was as if she'd awoken from a thousand year sleep, and it felt good.

She bounced out of bed happily, going through her newly repopulated wardrobe. All her old clothes seemed so much more familiar now, and so, she ended up opting for something crazier than anything else she'd worn around Beacon Hills before.

She opted for sheer black tights and a suede purple miniskirt, with a matching black spaghetti-strap top. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt... Like herself again. She ignored the two large slashes on her forearm and bicep, pulling on a cropped purple hoodie to match the look. With her black denim jacket, she looked... Reborn.

She hopped into the bathroom to brush her teeth, frowning at the sight in front of her. Her hair was matted and ratty, and far too long for her liking. She decided she'd be getting a haircut as soon as she could, but for now, she simply brushed it straight and pinned back the side.

She was just about ready to leave when she spotted something on her bedside table.

The makeup bag that had been found with her possessions hadn't been filled with many products, but one thing that stood out to her was the tube of red lipstick, nearly completely worn. She picked up the lipstick, smirking as she pulled the cap off.

The shade of red was garish and bright, but she didn't care. Facing the mirror, she expertly applied the lipstick on her lips, smiling at the familiar sight.

She really did feel like herself again.

* * *

 _"You look different,"_ Allison complimented as Lily dug through her locker, _"I like it."_

"It feels more like me," Lily admitted, "I don't know why, but I just woke up... Different."

 _"Maybe it's that muscle memory pill,"_ Allison supplied, _"It's probably helping you get used to being back in high school."_

"Maybe," Lily mused, distracted by the contents of her locker.

 _"The red looks good too,"_ Allison complimented, _"Reminds me of the one Lydia wears."_

"Lydia!" Lily exclaimed as she closed her locker, hurriedly packing her bag, "I totally forgot. Thank you!"

 _"Wait... What?"_ Allison called in confusion as Lily hurried her way through the corridors, making a beeline directly for Lydia's locker.

It didn't take long to find her. In fact, she was stood at her locker with Kira and Malia, animately chatting. She smirked, sliding next to Lydia against the lockers.

"Hey girls," she greeted politely, "Exactly the supernatural creatures I was looking for."

"Really?" Malia asked in both surprise and suspicion.

"Finally ready to take my offer for that shopping trip?" Lydia asked, scanning Lily's outfit appreciatively, "Although, I do approve of this outfit, surprisingly."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something even more shocking," Lily smiled deviously, "How exactly do I become a cheerleader?"

* * *

 _"You're an alien,"_ Allison concluded as she followed Lily onto the football pitch, _"You're most definitely an alien, because the Lily I know would never, and I mean_ _never_ _tryout to become a cheerleader."_

"Clearly you met the wrong Lily," Lily shrugged, pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail, "I don't know why, but something is just telling me I need to ace this tryout."

 _"Your mothership?"_ Allison joked as Lily approached Coach Finstock, surrounded by groups of freshmen girls and senior cheerleaders.

"Alright ladies, I'll keep it simple," Coach Finstock announced as all the girls turned to him, "Sophia will be leading the tryouts. I am purely here to supervise. Don't ask me anything. Please."

"Thank you Coach," a brown-haired girl with a beaming smile interrupted, turning to the rest of the girls, "Now, as head cheerleader, I am looking to take on my team only the best of the best. That means that if you can't take the heat, get off the field. Got it?"

Lily looked oddly at the rows of identical freshmen nodding their heads nearly robotically before Sophia continued, "If you can't do side splits, middle splits or a somersault, get off the field."

 _"Harsh,"_ Allison mumbled as she watched numerous girls sadly make their way off the field, turning to see Lily still standing, unmoving, _"Wait, seriously?!"_

"Alright then," Sophia beamed, "Let's start the routine."

* * *

"No I'm telling you dude, it's super weird," Stiles explained as him and Scott sat on the bleachers, watching as the cheerleading tryouts began, "The jeep keeps making these weird noises, and-"

"Since when are you two so interested in cheerleading?" Lydia asked curiously as she approached the two, seating herself behind Stiles as Malia and Kira sat besides her.

"I could ask you the same question," Stiles retorted, turning to look at her, "I didn't realise you were interested in joining the team."

"I'm not," Lydia replied simply, leaning back, "But Lily definitely is."

"What?" Scott questioned in shock, turning to the girls, "What are you talking about?"

"She asked me how to join this morning," Lydia shrugged, pointing to the field, "Oh, there she is."

The Pack watched as Lily imitated the choreography taught flawlessly, executing every high-kick and twist like a professional. Clad in the Beacon Hills High sportswear, she looked like she belonged on the field. Stiles couldn't believe it was the same girl, because although he'd known her for just a short time, he'd never imagined for her to be so... Free.

"She's doing really well," Kira explained to Malia, who seemed very lost, "Sophia hasn't cut her yet, which is good."

"I don't understand," Malia protested, "Why is she even doing this?"

"Maybe she used to be a cheerleader?" Scott supplied, "She might be trying to go back to normal stuff."

"Or maybe she's just lost her mind," Malia shrugged, earning a glare from Lydia.

Meanwhile, Lily was ecstatic. She'd missed the physical exercise cheerleading supplied, and she'd been pleased to find that her body hadn't forgotten how to do a flawless high-kick, which definitely got her noticed by Sophia. Eventually, it was just down to six of them left, with only five spots available on the team.

"Ladies, you've all proved to be able to keep up with a simple routine," Sophia praised, "However, we only have five openings on the team. Therefore, to figure out which one of you isn't deserving of the uniform, we'd like to give you all a little challenge."

Sophia took a step back, motioning to an empty part of the field, "I'd like to see you all perform your best tricks."

Scott and Stiles furrowed their eyebrows as the cheerleading tryouts unfolded. They were far too far away from the girls to understand what was happening. However, one by one, the girls stepped forwards to perform numerous jumps, leaps and tumbles, sometimes assisted by senior cheerleaders.

"They're actually all pretty good," Lydia muttered as Lily stepped forwards with two senior cheerleaders, "Wonder what Lily will do..."

"She doesn't seem like a cheerleading type," Kira pointed out.

"She's got the physique for it," Lydia contested, "Well, maybe a little on the thin side, but she looks like she's had the training and-"

Before Lydia could finish, Lily was tossed into the air by the two cheerleaders, easily landing a box-jump midair before being caught by her feet by the cheerleaders. Still in the air, the two girls supporting her knelt down before springing her into the air, allowing her to perform a flawless double flip and land in an elegant cradle.

Lydia found herself clapping in awe. It was very rare for someone to perform such a high-standard routine in a tryout. The boys also began clapping when Sophia stepped forwards to Lily, a surprised smile on her face.

"That was impressive," Sophia applauded, taking the other cheerleaders by surprise, "Welcome to the team, Lily Walton."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _"What happened to you out there?"_ Allison asked Lily in the deserted changing room as Lily changed from Lydia's borrowed gym uniform into her own clothing, _"It was as if you were a completely different person."_

"I felt like it," Lily admitted, adjusting her top, "I didn't even know I could do that. It just... Happened, I guess."

 _"So, are you going to stay on the team?"_ Allison asked, _"Because last week you were set on being a lone wolf, and now not only are you on a cheerleading team of all things, but you're going to Danny's party tonight."_

"Maybe you were right about me socialising," Lily shrugged, taking another muscle memory pill from her bag and easily swallowing it. If one pill could make her feel so incredible, increasing her dosage should double that, right?

"I don't know if I trust that pill," Allison admitted, "It's a little sketchy, don't you think?"

"Whatever," Lily shrugged, picking up her bag and jacket, "I need to get home. See you later."

"Wait-" Allison began, but was cut off by the changing room door slamming shut.

Lily walked through the deserted corridors of Beacon Hills High confidently. Classes had ended for the day by the time cheerleader tryouts had ended. Danny had been expecting her early for his party to help her settle in, but she didn't feel so nervous anymore. She felt... Like herself.

"Lily!" Scott called as he spotted her walking towards the school entrance, rushing over to her.

"Hey," she replied simply, "I saw you at tryouts."

"You were insane," Scott complimented awkwardly, "I, uh, didn't realise you did cheerleading."

"Neither did I," Lily admitted with a smirk, "I don't know why or how, but it was as if my body knew what to do before my head did."

"That's... Kind of weird," Scott admitted, rubbing his neck awkwardly, "Uh, my mum mentioned you went on some new medication. Are you okay?"

"Honestly?" Lily scoffed, "This is the best I've felt in a long time."

"I'm glad," Scott interjected quickly, "But, uh, it's quite a drastic change, don't you think?"

Suddenly, something clicked inside Lily's head. In an instant, her smirk became a scowl, her eyes shifting into the now familiar darkness. Why didn't Scott understand she was happier and healthier with the new pill?

"It's no longer any of your business," Lily snapped, pushing past Scott aggressively as she stalked through the front door of the school.

Guess that was her ride home gone.

* * *

Lily arrived at the party with plenty of time to spare, happily helping Danny mix drinks and set out snacks. Danny seemed to be surprise at her sudden interest in cheerleading, but decided not to question it. If it made her happy, he wouldn't stop the strange interest.

Lily had rushed out of the McCall house in hopes of avoiding another encounter with Scott. She'd grabbed the first clothes she'd found from her old selection of clothing, which included a tight pair of black jeans, black heels and a silk copper cami top. She'd taken one last pill before leaving, grabbing her makeup on the way.

She spent the last twenty minutes before the party in Danny's bathroom, reapplying her red lipstick before smudging some eyeshadow and eyeliner on her eyes, topping her look off with an application of mascara. She looked and felt good, and with a confident smile to her reflection, she made her way downstairs to the party.

Danny playfully wolf whistled as he spotted Lily making her way down the stairs, "Jesus Walton, you definitely clean up nicely."

"Why thank you," she smirked, "So, who are we expecting?"

"Not too many people," Danny shrugged, busying himself with connecting his phone to a speaker, "I thought you weren't a party person?"

"I was wrong," Lily admitted, "Actually, I can't wait for tonight."

* * *

True to his word, Danny hadn't invited many people. However, that didn't stop half of the student body from appearing at his household.

The house was bustling with teenagers, music booming through the rooms as people danced and shouted. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, especially Danny, who was dragging a boy upstairs with him.

Lily had kept the conversations to a minimum, barely interacting with many people. The only people she'd really spoken to were her new squad-mates, who had excitedly welcomed her to the team.

She was thankful for the ongoing stream of alcohol provided by Danny's kitchen. Although she wasn't meant to drink on her medication, she couldn't help but try the tiniest sip of vodka, and when she didn't feel any aftereffects, she continued to drink the various cocktails.

Half an hour later, she found herself happily dancing with another girl on the cheerleading team, ignoring the feeling of being watched. She knew what everyone was looking at. He arms were on show once again, displaying the two large scars across her arm. But she ignored it, preferring to enjoy her night.

"Lily?" Lydia exclaimed in surprise as she spotted the girl, gently tapping her arm, "I didn't realise you were coming tonight."

"Danny's like, my best friend," Lily replied boredly, watching as Kira and Malia joined the conversation, "I assume the boys are here too?"

"Somewhere," Kira confirmed, looking around.

"Are you meant to be drinking that?" Malia asked harshly as she spotted the drink in Lily's hand, "Won't it make you go crazy?"

"I think I can handle a few drinks," Lily snapped back, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to get a refill."

She swiftly turned her back on the girls, stalking to the kitchen and leaving a confused cheerleader behind.

"Something's off," Malia stated, "She smells different too."

"Scott said they argued earlier," Kira admitted, "Maybe we should keep an eye on her."

"I don't think we should follow her. It'll make her temper worse," Lydia added, "Maybe she really is coming out of her shell?"

"Or she's possessed," Malia shrugged, earning two glares from her friends, "What?"

Meanwhile, Lily was pouring her fifth drink of the night. It was nothing too strong, but she was angry. She didn't understand why no one would let her be happy. She'd gone through hell and back, she deserved a little fun.

By the time she'd finished mixing her drink, everyone in the kitchen had dispersed, leaving her to calm down in peace. The music was quieter in the room, allowing her to relax.

She just needed to enjoy her night, and then she'd apologise for snapping at Scott in the morning. She made her way to the door, about to rejoin the party. However, before her hand could touch the doorknob, the door swung open, Stiles stepping into the room.

"Oh, hey Lily," Stiles greeted awkwardly, scratching his neck, "Enjoying the party?"

"Wonderfully so," she joked, taking a sip of her drink, cringing at the sudden sour taste, "I didn't realise you were coming."

"Oh, uh, Lydia got us all invited," Stiles admitted, closing the door behind him, "It was a total last minute thing."

"Interesting," Lily replied distractedly as she felt her head begin to spin, setting her drink down as she gripped the kitchen counter tightly.

"Hey, are you alright?" Stiles asked as she instantly noticed the change in her demeanour.

"I'm fine, probably just dehydrated or something," Lily lied lamely as she attempted to compose herself, her head spinning violently now.

"Maybe you should sit down," Stiles tried, to which Lily complied, sliding to the floor, "I didn't mean the floor but-"

* * *

 _Lily smoothed down her skirt in the mirror of her bedroom, re-adjusting the necklace around her neck one last time before taking the whole picture in. She looked good, she knew she did, but she just hoped Aaron thought so too._

 _"You have nothing to worry about, you know?" she said to herself in the mirror, "I mean, he's made it clear he likes you. You're just freaking out for nothing."_

 _She took a deep breath, before turning around and stalking out of her room._

* * *

 _"Ethan come on," Lily laughed as he dragged her out of the seedy club, "Just a few more drinks, pleaseee?"_

 _"You're absolutely wasted Lil," Ethan protested, draping her arm around his shoulders, "Come on, lets get you home."_

 _"But-" Lily began protesting, before her body doubled over and she started violently vomiting on the concrete in front of them._

 _"Told you," Ethan mumbled, pulling her towards his car, "Come on Lil, time to go home."_

* * *

 _"Is Aaron mad at me?" Lily asked as her and Ethan walked to her homeroom, biting her bottom lip, "He hasn't spoken to me since Sunday."_

 _"I still don't get why you're dating him," Ethan admitted, "He's not especially good looking, and we both know you could do so much better than someone who takes you out to a seedy club just so he can grind on other girls."_

 _"If you find someone better, let me know," Lily joked as the two rounded the hallway corner, causing Lily to suddenly gasp._

 _Directly in front of her, her boyfriend was making out with a blonde-haired girl against the lockers, the familiar ponytail telling Lily that it was, in fact, her cheerleading captain. Ethan growled lowly, causing the two humans to interrupt their make-out session as turn to them, the girl instantly jumping off of Aaron the second she spotted Lily._

 _"I can explain-" Aaron began, interrupted by Lily simply holding up her hand._

 _"Save it," she snapped, rage bubbling up inside her, "I don't want to hear whatever pathetic excuses you two have."_

 _"Oh there's no excuse," Emily shrugged, smirking wickedly, "You wouldn't put out for your boyfriend, so I saved you the hassle and did it for you. And let me tell you; he is fantastic in bed."_

 _"Emily-" Aaron tried, but Emily just continued._

 _"I mean, I'm sure you were fun too, when you were on those pills," Emily continued, Lily's eyes widening as she realised her secret had been revealed, "But some guys just need someone with a little more... Pep."_

 _"Lily-" Ethan tried to call as Lily stepped forwards, tightly clutching the books in her hands._

 _"Good luck," she began simply, "Because once Aaron realises what kind of bitch you really are, he'll be straight back in that club, looking for his next distraction."_

 _"Oh honey," Emily laughed, "I'm not you."_

* * *

Lily was hyperventilating on Danny's kitchen floor, Stiles trying to sooth her panic. Why was she remembering things now?

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked lamely, "Maybe we should get Scott or Danny or-"

"No," Lily choked, her breathing returning to normal, "Everything's just... Dizzying."

"Did you remember anything?" Stiles asked, seating himself next to her.

"I remembered my boyfriend cheating on me with the cheerleading captain," Lily scoffed, "Oh, and me getting wasted at a club."

"Thats, uh... Not the best memory I guess?" Stiles replied awkwardly, watching Lily carefully, "Do you know what triggered the memory?"

"I'm not sure," Lily replied closing her eyes to stop the world from spinning, "Maybe its the alcohol in my system."

"You drunk alcohol?" Stiles asked shocked, "Isn't that like, super dangerous with medication?"

"Yup," Lily replied, rubbing her eyes, "I'm so stupid."

"Wh- Hey, no you're not," Stiles protested.

"I don't know what came over me," Lily replied honestly, weakly opening her eyes to watch Stiles, "I tried out for cheerleading Stiles. Cheerleading. Which apparently seemed to ruin my love life back in Jackson."

"Maybe it was your body's way of remembering things," Stiles tried, "Like, muscle memory I guess."

Suddenly, it clicked. Lily groaned in annoyance letting her head fall back against the kitchen drawers, "It's those stupid muscle memory pills."

"That's a thing?"

"Apparently," Lily mumbled, "They were meant to help my amnesia, but all they did was put me back into my bad habits. I was getting drunk and taking pills and snapping at Allison and Scott."

"At least you didn't snap at me," Stiles joked, a small smile crawling its way onto Lily's lips, "But seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I feel like crap right now," Lily admitted, groaning at the pain that was slowly making its way to her head, "And I'm definitely going to feel worse tomorrow."

"Do you want a lift home?" Stiles instantly asked, "I, uh, didn't drink at all tonight, and I doubt you want to stay here much longer so-"

"I'd like that," Lily interrupted, a smile dancing onto her lips. Despite his sometimes awkward demeanour, Lily found Stiles to be, well... Nice.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Lily groaned as she woke up the next morning, the sun hitting her face uncomfortably. If it were just a hangover, Lily knew she'd be able to deal with it, but knowing how awful the day was going to be with the side-effects of her medication, Lily decided it was better to just stay in bed all day to mourn her friendships and-

" _Good morning sunshine,"_ Allison teased, seated at the edge of Lily's bed, " _Slept well?"_

"Mmph," Lily groaned into her pillow, turning onto her back painfully, "I feel like shit."

"Understandably," Allison nodded, "Next time, please listen to me?"

"You're right," Lily admitted, sluggishly sitting up, "I'm sorry for the way I was acting and next time a creepy Doctor gives me a strange pill, I'll listen to you. But right now, please don't give me a 'told you so' speech until my head stops pounding."

"Fine," Allison rolled her eyes, "But you chose a bad day to be hungover."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows, pulling her hair out of the messy bun she didn't remember putting it in, "And why is that?"

Allison paused, looking out of the bedroom window and into the sky, "It's the full moon tonight."

* * *

Lily had never been affected by the full moon. She didn't think she had, at least. Her powers had developed since her last full moon in the real world, and she honestly, she didn't know what to expect. She knew that werewolves became aggressive in the full moon if they lacked control, and from what Scott had told her, Liam was still a fairly new Beta, so the pack would be busy helping him that night.

Lily hadn't seen Scott all day, which was unusual considering they lived in the same household. She'd spent the morning rifling through her past life stuff once more, in case she could find out any additional information. Ultimately, that proved useless, and so she spent the rest of the morning lying on her bed, angrily flipping through the two pages of information she had on Akkains.

She groaned in frustration, throwing the book across the room. How could she remember who she was if she didn't know _what_ she was? She had no way of knowing how her powers could develop apart from two pages of myths and rumours that may or may not be true.

She could see and communicate with the dead. That was pretty much all she knew for sure, but what advantage did that give her in the supernatural world? She was still a freak, plain and simple, but now she was a freak that was vulnerable to sage and had pitch-black eyes.

Grabbing her pillow, she pulled it over her face in annoyance, screaming into the fabric. Just as she did so, however, she heard a gentle knock at her bedroom door, followed by the sound of the wooden door creaking open.

"Yes?" Lily asked in annoyance, pulling the pillow off of her face and flinging it onto her floor, sitting up slightly.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Stiles replied sheepishly as he stepped into the room, "Melissa let me in. I just wanted to, uh, check if you were alright?"

"I'm as good as I've ever been," Lily replied sarcastically, finding Stiles' skittish tendencies to be amusing, "But thanks for checking in. I'm sorry for last night; I probably ruined the party for you."

"It's alright," Stiles replied immediately, "I don't really enjoy parties, it's a social anxiety thing."

Stiles paused at the sight of the Akkain book on the floor, picking it up slowly, "Um, is this the book Deaton gave you?"

"Which is completely useless," Lily replied, "It's full of rumours and myths about Akkain, but none of it can be considered true."

"That's... Frustrating?" Stiles tried, "What did it say you could do?"

"Resurrect the dead," Lily replied simply, ignoring Stiles shocked face, "Which is obviously impossible considering that Deaton would _definitely_ have heard about a case like that before."

"Okay... Wow," Stiles breathed, "That's big. Like, literally life and death big. Have you spoken to Derek yet?"

"Haven't met the guy," Lily shrugged, "Another werewolf?"

"A very broodingly moody one," Stiles confirmed, "But he's been in Beacon Hills for years, he definitely would know something."

"I'll make sure to ask him whenever I get the chance to meet this mysterious Derek," Lily replied, frowning in thought, "Do you know where Scott is?"

"Oh, um," Stiles began awkwardly, "The Pack always goes to Lydia's lake house during the full moon. It's secluded and has a basement, so uh, the werewolves can go crazy to their hearts content."

"That's, uh, a nice bonding experience I guess?" Lily replied, still a little woozy from the side effects of mixing medication with alcohol.

Stiles nodded in agreement, an awkward silence falling between the two.

Stiles had never been good at talking to girls, especially alone in their bedroom with them. He was a little ball of anxiety and doubt when it came down to it, especially since he didn't know much about Lily. He had truly wanted to check if she was okay after the previous night, but there was something else. Something had just... Drawn him to her. It was a strange and foreign feeling, but not an unwelcome one.

"So, um..." Stiles began, "Have you really not seen Star Wars?"

"Not that I remember," Lily admitted, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Well then we need to change that immediately," Stiles announced with determination, a smile dancing onto Lily's face.

And so, a few hours later, Lily found herself seated on the McCall sofa with Stiles as he animately and passionately explained the plot of the movies, each one sounding more and more familiar to her.

She knew what Stiles was doing. He was trying to keep her distracted, to make sure she didn't pop off the rails again. Granted, yesterday night wasn't nearly as bad as what she remembered once doing, but Stiles didn't know this.

The full moon was nearing, and although Lily didn't feel bad per say, she didn't feel great either. It was as if all her senses were heightened. She could feel nearby spirits wandering, something that was very rare for her to ever perceive. She could feel the spirits watching over Stiles, some good and some bad, but she could also feel the ever-changing currents of the spirit world rushing past them, the deaths of hundreds of people being counted as they passed to the other side.

It felt powerful, but it was also terrifying. She had an inside look into the afterlife, something she knew thousands of people would kill for. She didn't know what it was about the full moon, but she just felt... Heightened.

Stiles was just about to put yet another movie into the dvd player when his phone suddenly started ringing. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Stiles picked up the phone, wondering why Scott would be calling him so early before the full moon.

"Hello?" Stiles asked, eyebrows lifting in surprise immediately as Scott began rambling, "Hey hold on; slow down."

Silence fell onto the room for a few seconds as Scott continued his rambling, Stiles trying to calm his friend down, "Seriously? There's still like, two hours until the full moon- Are you sure? Wait; everyone?!"

Stiles rubbed his forehead in annoyance, sighing in resilience, "Alright fine I'll get there as soon as possible."

Stiles hung up his cellphone, sheepishly turning to Lily with a dopey smirk, "So, uh, how do you feel about another party?"

* * *

So, somehow Liam had accidentally invited the whole of the Beacon Hills High freshmen year to attend a fake party at Lydia's lake house, which was now a real party. A real party with an out-of-control Beta werewolf and werecayote. On a full moon. Meaning that Scott and the others needed as much backup as they could get.

"You do know I have about zero experience with this kind of stuff?" Lily said nervously as Stiles drove them through the forest, "Like, literally nothing. Nada. None. Z-e-r-o."

"Guess it's time to learn," Stiles shrugged, concentrated on the road, "Are you sure you're okay? Because you didn't need to come if you don't-"

"I might not know what I'm doing, but I want to help," Lily replied honestly, "Consider me returning the favour for last night."

Lily didn't know what was happening to her in the last few days. Originally, she hadn't wanted to be involved with any of Scott's friends, but now, she felt an explicable urge to... Help. She didn't know why or how, but she knew they needed her help, and she needed theirs. She just didn't know why yet.

The full moon was definetly taking a toll on her. She didn't feel violent, nor did she have an urge to maim or kill, but she did feel heightened, even more now that they were nearing Lydia's house. It was as if she could feel all the energies surrounding her, and although it was thrilling, she didn't know what this meant. She'd never felt so electrified before, as if she could reach out and touch the different energies of the world.

However, when she looked at Stiles, she felt something inside her click. Something... Sad. She could see the different energy currents coming off him, like an aura of sorts, but each one seemed mournful. She recognised one as Allison, but her energy was laced with guilt and sadness. She hadn't known the details of how Allison died, but she knew Stiles was involved.

She didn't have time to ponder over it as the distant sound of music increased in volume, the Jeep eventually coming to a halt as Stiles parked in front of the house. The music was blaring, a lot more intense than Danny's party the previous night. It made Lily nervous, which Stiles picked up on as he opened the door to the Jeep.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles pressed, "Like 100% sure?"

"Yeah," Lily confirmed, breathing out before plastering a weak smile on her face, "Lets go."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The party was in full swing. Freshmen were dancing on tabletops, wine was being spilt and cheap beers ordered. Music was blasting through every single speaker, masking the howls of both Liam and Malia, who were enduring yet another full moon.

"I'm going to go check on Malia downstairs," Stiles called to Lily over the music as they entered the household, "Will you be okay up here-"

"Just go," Lily rolled her eyes playfully, "I can definitely handle a few freshmen."

And so, Lily found herself in Lydia's kitchen, nursing a red solo cup of water as she watched the party unfold. A couple were making out ferociously directly opposite to her, while Liam's friend Mason was searching for what seemed to be party snacks. She rolled her eyes at the couple, downing the last of the water before throwing away the cup.

With her heightened abilities, she could see every energy in the room. Some were young, some were older than they should be, but it was fascinating nevertheless. She didn't know what most of them meant, but she just had a feeling with some of them.

Whilst she was pondering over this, the couple in front of her had split up, the girl whispering something into the boys ear before making her way out the front door. Lily didn't pay much attention to this, not even when a man with a keg made his way into the kitchen, until Lydia stormed into the room, a flurry of long hair and flowery material decorating her.

"Okay, I didn't order a keg of beer," Lydia interrupted the man before he could speak, a condescending tone decorating her voice, "Especially not domestic."

"Somebody ordered it," the man replied swiftly, "Are you trying to tell me no one here wants to drink?"

Lydia sighed, turning around to spot a rather expensive glass of wine vicariously placed on her open laptop on her kitchen table. Her eyes widened, immediately grabbing the glass of wine, "Who put this here?"

She slammed the laptop shut, hissing to herself, "This laptop is worth two thousand dollars..."

Lily was about to interrupt Lydia's escalating fury when Lydia turned to the other boy in the room, who had just waved off his girlfriend, "That bottle of wine is four hundred."

Lydia grabbed the bottle of wine out of the boys hands, turning to the keg delivery man in frustration, "How much?"

Lily watched curiously as the man handed over a receipt, the freshmen boy also watching. Lily could tell her felt a little guilty, and rightfully so in her opinion. Lydia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the small slip of paper, "What's this extra hundred dollars for?"

"I call that the 'Yes, you do look 21 to me' surcharge," the man replied cockily, causing Lydia to sigh in annoyance.

She put the bottle of wine down, turning around to face back into the living room, only to see Mason was no longer in the kitchen and was now making his way upstairs. She turned to the delivery man, mumbling an apologetic "I'll get you some cash now" before making her way out of the kitchen briskly, following Mason upstairs.

To Lily's surprise, the blonde freshmen boy made his way to the delivery man, pulling his wallet out, "I opened the wine. I should probably pay for the keg."

The boy handed over a wad of cash, which the delivery man counted briskly, before unloading the keg onto the kitchen floor and making his way out of the house. Lily was surprised at that interaction. Where was a freshmen getting all of that money from?

"You're new," the boy commented, making his way to Lily. He held his hand out, a cocky smirk on his face, "I'm Garrett."

"Lily," she replied, watching in satisfaction as Garretts hand slowly lowered back down. Garretts face twisted in annoyance, before plastering a cocky smile onto his face.

"You do confuse me," Garrett admitted, "How does a new student instantly become friends with Scott McCall and the rest of the popular juniors? Not to mention getting onto the cheerleading team."

"I'm just that likeable," Lily shrugged, a bad feeling about Garrett rising in the pit of her stomach.

"Maybe," Garrett nodded, leaning back against the kitchen island, "Or maybe there's something you're not telling me."

"And even if there was, why would I tell you?" Lily countered back, "You're a slightly creepy freshmen with a large wad of cash in your wallet. If someone is hiding something here, it's you."

Garrett's eyes turned cold, biting his lip in frustration at Lily's resilient demeanour, "You know, you're going to wish you never met Scott McCall."

"Let me know when that's meant to happen," Lily sassed back, leaving the kitchen briskly, a smirk forming on her face.

She may not be on the muscle memory pill any longer, but she felt... Devious.

* * *

Stiles was having a surprisingly easy time with Malia in the basement. She'd asked him to shut up in a rather unpolite manner, meaning he had plenty of time to think about the days events.

Lily was nice. She always had been, although she was a little shy to begin with. But the more time he spent with her, the more layers he realised she had. There were things he didn't know about her, things he'd probably never know if he was honest.

She was fierce, too. Scott had told her how she'd acted towards him while she was under the effects of that pill, and Stiles strongly believed that was just her personality coming through. She could also see dead people, which honestly should creep him out a lot more than it did. Everything about her was just mysterious, and Stiles... Well, he loved mysteries.

"I think I'm okay," Malia admitted, breaking Stiles out of his thoughts, "I don't want to tear at your face with my claws. Well, no more than usual."

"That's... Reassuring?" Stiles tried, "Either way, I think I'm safer down here than upstairs with 50 freshmen."

"You're not wrong," Malia nodded as Stiles looked out of the small basement window into the sky, the moon directly shining into the room.

He just hoped Scott was having as much luck as they were.

* * *

After aimlessly wandering around the party for far too long, Lily decided to make her way outside into the darkness of the full moon. She took a deep breath, taking in the sights around her. The forest was eerily dark, only illuminated by the lights from Lydia's house and the moon. Lily could see the natural energy of the forest, the spirits of all the people who had died in the woodlands decorating the trees. To others, it may have seemed creepy, but to her, it was... Peaceful, because she knew they were all resting in peace.

Closing her eyes, she basked in the feeling of the energies surrounding her. However, suddenly, she perceived something different. Something... New. It wasn't pleasant. In fact, it was terrifying.

Lily snapped her eyes open, only to be met face-to-face with the man who had delivered the keg. He seemed scared and confused, and Lily realised there was something different to him. Something... Dead.

"You're dead," Lily realised in horror, the ghost snapping their eyes to hers, "You're actually dead."

The ghost was about to speak, but before it could utter a single syllable, something pierced through its stomach. Lily gasped, hands flying to her mouth in horror as she watched the ghost disappear, like sand blowing in the wind. She took a step back in horror and fear as she was met with a new face, an unrecognisable one.

Covered in a black balaclava, a man stood in front of her, a sharp sword pointed towards her from where it had stabbed the ghost. Dressed in all black, the man seemed threatening. He pulled the sword back, but despite his weapon and attire, the most terrifying thing about him were his completely white eyes. No iris or pupil, just whiteness. He took a step towards her, and in that instant, Lily knew he wanted to kill her.

And so she ran.

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been running for, but her lungs were burning and her feet were blistering. She didn't know if the man was still following her, but she didn't want to take her chances.

The forest was a maze of identical trees, and in the darkness, it was even more confusing. She didn't know how far away from the house she'd run. She didn't know if Scott would hear her screams if the man caught her, if the man _killed her_.

She hadn't survived long months in Eichen House to be taken down by some supernatural killer. She wasn't going down without a fight, that was for sure, but she didn't know _how_ to fight or what she was fighting against.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain at her ankle, flaring through into her leg. She instantly tumbled to the ground, groaning in pain as her back hit the tree. Something was wedged into her ankle, and it was burning her, spreading quickly.

In the darkness, she could see the man standing above her. She didn't need to see his mouth to know there was a wicked smile on his face, as if he'd just caught his prized animal. She tried pulling herself up, but her ankle was flaring up far too much, a pained cry ripping out of her throat. She tried pushing herself further away from the man, only to be met with another tree trunk.

The man pulled the balaclava off his face, a devilish smirk on his face, "You know, you're worth a lot of money for such a frail young thing."

"What do you want?!" Lily shouted, clutching her ankle in pain.

"To kill you, obviously," the man rolled his eyes, "I've never killed one of you before, either. Usually it's just some beta werewolf but you... Oh, you'll be a fun kill."

The man lifted his dart gun, shooting Lily with another sage-laced dart on her chest. She yelped in pain as the dart made contact with her skin, her eyes shifting black as the pain engulfed her body.

"Sixteen million dollars is a lot of money, you know," the man teased, "So much money for such a young girl. So, what can you do? Can you speak to dead people? Because you'll be needing that if you don't want to be lonely in the afterlife."

"I'm not going to die," Lily replied ferociously, causing the man to laugh.

"Oh, you are," the man laughed, pulling his sword out of it's sheath on his back, twirling it in his hands for a few moments, "And I'm going to have so much fun doing it."

Lily pulled the darts out of her body painfully, managing to push herself further away from the man and into a clearing. The man followed her lazily, a terrifying smile on his mouth. Lily tried screaming, but nothing came out. She knew the darts had been laced with something, she assumed sage, and it was quickly spreading through her body. She was growing weaker, everything becoming blurry.

Shaking her head, she focused on the man again as he attempted to take a slash at her chest, barely missing her. He tried again, Lily crying out in pain as he grazed her shoulder painfully with the sharp blade.

"This would be over sooner if you just stayed still," the man complained, grazing her leg with the knife, ripping her jeans open.

"I told you," Lily gritted out through the pain, "I'm not going down."

The man was getting angrier by the second as Lily messily dodged every slash and hit. Eventually, he darted forwards, grabbing her by her jumper and hauling her to her feet, pushing her against a tree painfully.

"You think you're going to get out of this alive?" the man growled, bashing her body into the tree violently, her head colliding with the bark, "You think you're going to escape? Well guess what sweetheart, not all stories have happy endings."

The sword was pointed at her stomach, pressing in slowly and painfully. Lily screamed as she felt a small stream of blood falling from her stomach, the man hushing her quickly.

"Don't scream, it'll make it worse," the man teased wickedly, pressing the blade in another inch, "No one is coming to save you now. So you better-"

Before he could finish, a bullet shot through the air and into his skull, his body slumping to the floor instantly as he was killed.

Lily's body hit the floor too, slumped against a tree once more. The blade had stabbed her shallowly, and she knew she'd live if it wasn't for the sage running through her body, weakening her. She saw a man running towards her, followed by what seemed to be Scott, but she couldn't tell. Her vision was growing foggier by the second, her head rolling back against the bark.

Suddenly, the world went dark.


End file.
